What the Future Holds
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: My friend and I take the HTTYD cast to watch their future. I know this has been done but I can't find a lot. I've read a few but most haven't been finished. Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.
1. intro

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story.**

 **Okay I know I shouldn't be writing new stories when I still have to finish "Not Seeing, Seeing" but I really want to do this.**

 **This is the httyd cast reacting to the movie. Like in the summary.** **This takes place after Hiccup is chosen to kill the Nightmare.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

 **Also Hiccup can connect and speak with Dragons. And I have a surprise.**

 **Key:**

 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _Red Death dialogue_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Movie dialogue_ **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber yelled.

All of a sudden a dark purple light shown and when it faded everyone in Berk and in the nest (exception of the Red Death) were gone.

The Berkians landed in a huge pile except for Hiccup who stood in the shadows. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I AM STOICK THE VAST, I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

Hiccup snickered at his father who was being crushed. He chuckled lowly - scaring many people - as he stepped out of the shadows. "I wouldn't be doing that. Whoever has enough power to bring us here must be very powerful."

A feminine laugh echoed through the room. Everyone except Hiccup jumped. "Wow, awesome entrance Hiccup! You really scared them." A girl with gray ears sticking out of her jet black hair, silver eyes, and bronze skin came out of the shadows and high-fived Hiccup. She smiled showing off her sharp canines and that freaked a lot of people out.

She had a side braid, black wings protruding from dark gray hoodie with a white circle and a white X through it, a wolf tail, black jeggings, and black boots.

She stood side-by-side with Hiccup and watched as the Vikings got off of one another. Her tail swung back and forth like a pendulum. Once done, Stoick marched up to the girl - face red with anger and demanded, "Who are you, Witch?!"

The girl winced. "Geez, don't shout at me. But to answer your question, I am Nightmare-wolf22, but please call me Nightwolf. Also, I am not a witch thank you very much, I'm a shape-shifting nightmare wolf. But Hiccup's right, we are very powerful."

A loud screaming sounded and kept getting louder and closer. A flash of red and a thud followed.

A red head girl with gold eyes and silver skin stood. On her head were horns and bright red wings. The girl wore a black hoodie with the Sagittarius Zodiac sign, black jeans, and gold sandals. She stood up and flashed a smile.

"And very stupid. Everyone this is SadlySilentSiren, but call her Siren. Before you ask she's a troll with wings that were given to her by me. Now before you ask, I brought you here to watch your future on the three hundred year war with the dragons." Murmurs rang out. "SHUT UP! Thank you now, none of you have a weapon so you won't attack the dragons WHOM ARE GOING TO WATCH THE FUTURE WITH YOU!" She yelled before anyone could protest.

Siren stepped forward. "We are not in the mood for whining. You are not to harm them and if you do, you're to perish with a slow, agonizing death. Do you hear me?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alrighty follow me." Siren grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him over with her. She led them to a room (looks like the galaxy) that was filled with seats and there was a shimmering barrier. On the other side were all the dragons.

Nightwolf came up from behind the group. "Now the barrier is there to keep the two groups from killing each other. Only I, Siren, and the Chosen One can cross it."

Everyone looked confused. "The Chosen One?"

"The one who ends the war between the two worlds." At this the dragons perked up and looked over at the Vikings curiously.

Snotface - err Snotlout - stepped forward. "It's going to be me. Everyone knows I'm the best Viking." He turned to Nightwolf and Siren. "Right Babes?"

"Eww, no. Gross." The two gave him a disgusted face.

"But it is one of the Trainees. So all of the Dragon Training Trainees step up to the barrier. You too Hiccup. You're a trainee meaning you get up here now."

"Useless is not the Chosen One." A whip grabbed at Snotlout's foot and made him hit his face on the barrier.

"Well, we know it's not Snotface - err, Snotlout -" the two friends burst into fits of laughter. "No I mean, Snotface is not the Chosen One. Now Twins."

Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut into the barrier who returned the favor.

"Err! Fishlegs, you're next."

Fishlegs tapped the barrier but his hand didn't go through.

"Alright that leaves two people."

Astrid shoved past Hiccup. "Out of my way. I'm the Chosen One." She stepped up to the barrier and placed her hand near it before pushing forth but to only be blocked. "WHAT?!"

"Sorry Astrid, but step aside. There's only one left meaning he has to be."

"Hiccup is not the one to end the war," said Stoick.

"Shows how much you believe in him." Nightwolf crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what she said. Hiccup, sweetie, all you do is hold out your hand." Siren guided him.

Hiccup did as instructed and walked forward. He passed straight through and stared at all the dragons who all stared back.

"Hiccup, get away from those beasts!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup backpedaled away, not wanting to raise suspicion at the same time giving the dragons an apologetic look.

The dragons looked at the human in confusion.

"WHAT?! Useless ends the war? Impossible!" You-know-who yelled.

"That is why I brought you here. For you to see his destiny unravel. NOW SIT DOWN!" They all rushed to a seat with each other, all except Hiccup who sat away from them and closer to the dragons, but not enough to gain attention.

Nightwolf sighed and walked out of the room leaving Siren in there to watch over them.

All the dragons stared at the boy who would end the war. He was nothing more than a twig! They were also curious on why he sat away from the others and why he smells like a dragon - a night fury nevertheless!

Toothless stared at his rider then back at the other dragons. He noticed them staring at him. _**"Do you have a problem?"**_

They jumped at the sudden purple and silver _Aura_. _**"Nightflyer!"**_ All the dragons yelled/roared in panic causing everyone (but Hiccup) to look at them in confusion.

"NIGHT FURY!" Gobber yelled.

 _ **"Um, no, no problem. We're just curious on why the boy is sitting away from his people and why he smells like one of us?"**_ A Monstrous Nightmare (Hookfang) stuttered.

 _ **"He is my human. He has connected to the Zoolinguism."**_

A lot of murmuring and questions rang through.

 ** _"Did you give him a name?"_**

 ** _"What about his sire?"_**

 ** _"Why is he alone?"_**

Many more questions came before Toothless cut them off by roaring. The Vikings were to busy to notice. Hiccup looked around before connecting to the Zoolinguism.

 _ **"Toothless? What's wrong?"**_ A forest green _Aura_ slowly seeped forward.

 ** _"Riegan, it's nothing. They are just curious and started asking way too many questions."_**

 ** _"Hello hatchling."_** A gronkle (Meatlug) happily greeted.

Many greetings followed causing Hiccup to jump in surprise.

 ** _"Why are you so surprised youngling?"_** A Deadly Nadder (Stormfly) asked.

 ** _"Um . . . n-never mind."_**

Before anyone could say anything, Nightwolf clapped her hands. "Alrighty, Moon got it to start. Now, don't hurt anyone for anything that happens."

The screen came to life.

 **Okay so this is my first reacting fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

 **If you guy's are wondering. Reigan means "Dragon tamer" or "one who speaks to Dragons." Just in case you're wondering.**


	2. This is Berk

**Yay a new chapter! Okay so before we began I just want to say. I am not promising daily or frequent updates. I am going to update whenever I can and please no flames. I'm already getting them in my danny phantom fanfiction.**

 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _Red Death dialogue _**  
_Thoughts_  
 **"** _Movie dialogue_ **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**  
 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _This, is Berk._ **"**

Everyone except the three (Hiccup, Nightwolf, and Siren) jumped at the sound of the said boy's voice.

 **"** _It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._ **"**

Stoick frowned. _Does he really think that?_ He thought to himself.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._ **"**

"Gee I wonder why?" Snotlout said. Everyone chose to ignore him.

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..._ **"**

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**  
 **CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _...dragons_. **"**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**  
 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

"Hiccup why can't you stay inside?" Stoick asked.

"It's not like you care." Hiccup muttered, but everyone still heard. Oops?

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._ **"**

Gobber chuckled. "Like you don't?"

"I said 'we'. I never excluded myself."

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that._ **"**

Everyone laughed except for a few. Viking demeanor?

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING (FIERCE)**  
 **"** _Arggghhhhh!_ **(cheery, insane)** _Mornin'!_ **"**

The said Viking blushed.

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women**.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard..._ **"**

 **HOARK**  
 **"** _What are you doing out!?_ **"**

"Going to the forge." Hiccup answered.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _... Burnthair the Broad..._ **"**

 **BURNTHAIR**  
 **"** _Get inside!_ **"**

"No." Let's just say everyone was surprised by the answer.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _... Phlegma the Fierce..._ **"**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**  
 **"** _Get back inside!_ _ **"**_

"Let me think about it. Hmm, no."

Nightwolf turned to Hiccup. "You _totally_ have nice neighbors."

Hiccup snorted as the dragons looked curiously at him while a few guilty Vikings stared at the floor.

A gronkle looked sadly at him before turning to Toothless. **_"Nightflyer is that really how they treat their own hatchling?"_**

Toothless nodded sadly. **_"Yes, that is how they treat him."_**

The dragons glared at the Vikings much to their confusion.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"**. _Ack_. **"**

 **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yep, just Ack_. **"**

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Hiccup!?_ **"**

Hiccup crossed his arms. " _No,_ it's a Dragon."

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)** **"** _What is he doing out again?!_ **(TO HICCUP)** _What are you doing out?! Get inside!_ **"**

"Um, the house was on fire, I had to get to the forge. Take your pick."

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE)**  
 **"** _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?_ **"**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yes I do._ **"**

Stoick beamed at this while his son was disgusted.

Nightwolf cleared her throat. "To be honest I don't believe it. Although, what Hiccup did when he was a child I believe it since I seen it."

"What did he do?"

"I'm not telling."

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK (barking; to his men)**  
 **"** _What have we got?_ **"**

 **VIKING #1**  
 **"** _Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._ **"**

The said species looked proud as Toothless rolled his eyes.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Any Night Furies?_ **"**

 **VIKING #1**  
 **"** _None so far._ **"**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED)**  
 **"** _Good_. **"**

Hiccup beamed at Toothless who smiled back.

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Hoist the torches!_ **"**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**  
 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off._ **"**

Everyone chuckled.

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

"You really need to clean up."

"That is why I have you."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their_ _taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this._ **"**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

All the Vikings rolled their eyes as the dragons chuckled their special chuckle.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _They need toothpicks, don't they?_ **"**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler._ **"**

"Oi! Who you calling a meathead?" Gobber yelled.

"Oh, just the _other_ Viking with interchangeable hands."

The two had a stare down before Gobber deadpanned. "Too shay."

Stoick felt a pang of jealousy at his son and friend's relationship.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK STOICK**  
 **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses._ **"**

Many chuckled at his sarcasm.

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _FIRE!_ **"**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

The teens wanted to see how Hiccup saw them. But Snotlout noticed something. "How come you don't smile? I mean, you either smirk or just have a small evil grin."

Hiccup shrugged. "I only smile when I'm happy."

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Oh and that's Fishlegs,_ **"**

"The boy who never stops talking about dragons," Hiccup said in a happy tone. Fishlegs and him have a lot in common and still sees him as a friend.

 **"** _Snotlout._ **"**

"The egotistical idiot."

 **"** _The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut._ **"**

"The ones who never stop fighting."

 **"** _And..._ **(DREAMY)** _Astrid_. **"**

"The competitive girl who is a sore loser." Hiccup smirked at the shocked teens.

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

No one commented, for they were still too shocked on what he said.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Their job is so much cooler._ **"**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

"What's with you guys and holding me up by my clothes? Do I have a sign on me saying 'hold this teenager by his clothes?'"

The dragons snorted at the hatchling's humor.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)**  
 **"** _Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places._ **"**

Many (all) winced at the memories.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date._ **"**

Snotlout snorted. "Who'd want to date you?"

Nightwolf paused the movie. "Siren, you have the honor."

Siren smirked and a scroll appeared out of nowhere. It unrivaled itself into a long list.

"What's this?" The idiot asked.

"It's a list of every girl who wants to date Hiccup," said Siren with smug smile.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _You can't lift a hammer._ **"**

"If I couldn't I wouldn't be able to forge." Hiccup pointed out.

Gobber frowned. "But I don't let you forge anything."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Let's get back to the movie."

"Hiccup what are you hiding?"

"Back to the movie!"

The boy in question sent Siren a grateful smile.

 **"** _You can't swing an axe..._ _ **"**_

"I can, just not well."

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).** **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"**... _you can't even throw one of these._ **"**

Hiccup stayed silent.

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP (ready with the answer)**  
 **"** _Okay fine, but..._ **"**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _... this will throw it for me._ **"**

"What is that?" Tuffnut asked.

"One of Hiccup's inventions."

Stoick looked over at his son. He felt guilty on how he was with him. How could he have never noticed? When they get back he promised to be a better father.

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Arggh!_ **"**

"That hurt!" The Viking said.

"Sorry." Hiccup snorted. "Not."

Nightwolf snorted as Siren and Hiccup high-fived each other.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _See, now this right here is what I'm talking about._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Mild calibration issue_. **"**

"Mild cali-what issue?" A Viking asked.

The apprentice and mentor shared a knowing look before going back to watching the movie.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all.._. **"**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.** **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _... this_. **"**

The dragons roared in outrage causing the Vikings to jump.

 ** _"How dare he?!"_**

 ** _"-glamoring a False Connection!"_**

 ** _"There is nothing wrong with you!"_**

 ** _"Quiet!"_** Toothless yelled/roared. The Vikings watched transfixed as the Night Fury made all the dragons quiet down. Toothless turned to Hiccup who was confused.

 ** _"Riegan, are you okay?"_**

 ** _"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just confused with what Hookfang said. Something about a False Connection, what did he mean?"_**

 ** _"It means that when someone tries to get you to be something you're not. Like the Queen, she overrides our true nature. She made a False Connection."_** Toothless and Hiccup looked up at Gobber - who was staring at the Night Fury like everyone else - before turning back to look at each other.

 ** _"When your blonde friend said to stop being all of you, he was making a False Connection. From the looks of it, he didn't know, so it's not his fault. Do you understand?"_**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED)**  
 **"** _But... you just pointed to all of me_. **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you_. **"**

 **HICCUP (THREATENING)**  
 **"** _Ohhhh..._ **"**

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING)**  
 **"** _Ohhhhh, yes._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained_. **(BEAT)** _There will be consequences!_ **"**

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

"You can hold a sword?"

"Well, duh, I work in a forge."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now._ **"**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here._ **"**

The dragons looked over to said boy, who had a disgusted look one his face.

 ** _"I will never kill a Dragon. Not if I can help it."_**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._ **"**

Said species scoffed. Stormfly said, _**"We're worth more than that."**_

 _ **"I said 'at least.'"**_

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo - like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._ **"**

 ** _"That means mate right?"_**

Hiccup nodded and smiled over at Meatlug. This went unnoticed by the teens. **_"Yeah, but I rather be single if that's the only way to get one."_**

 ** _A_** **stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status._ **"**

Barf and Belch bumped heads as did every other Zippleback.

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**  
 **"** _They found the sheep!_ **"**

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED)**  
 **"** _Concentrate fire over the lower bank!_ **"**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**  
 **"** _Fire!_ **"**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those._ **"**

 ** _"We must be the best then!"_**

Toothless growled at them. **_"Think again."_**

 **"** _They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._ **"**

"Yes, and other than that, they're harmless."

"Get off my back Gobber."

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Reload! I'll take care of this._ **"**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

At every hit the dragons, plus Hiccup, Nightwolf, and Siren, winced.

 **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

At the sound of his friend, Hiccup smiled. This action confused Stoick.

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-_ **"**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Night Fury! Get down!_ **"**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

Hiccup grinned smugly before frowning at the memory. He became a sickly pale.

Toothless must've picked up on his rider's distress because he hit the barrier gaining everyone's attention. **_"Riegan, it's okay. I have forgiven you. Now, you need to forgive yourself."_**

 ** _"It's my fault that you can't fly. It's. All. My. Fault."_** His eyes glazed over with tears. Toothless cooed in sadness and rammed the barrier trying to get to his hatchling. Nightwolf shook her head and mouthed wait.

Toothless, defeated, laid beside the barrier. His purple _Aura_ wrapped around the forest green one in a hug-like-comfort.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _JUMP!_ **"**

 ** _"No, I rather get blown to bits,"_** Toothless said sarcastically in hopes of lifting his hatchling's mood. It worked.

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..._ **"**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _...never misses._ **(BEAT)** _No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._ **"**

"Ha! That'd be the day!" Snotlout shouted.

Tears threatened to spill, but Hiccup wouldn't let them. He took a deep breath and to calm down.

 **IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!_ **"**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean._ **"**

"Sit. Roll over. Beg."

Hiccup smirked at Gobber. He got on the floor and did what was commanded. "Woof."

Everyone in the room laughed at the duo. Toothless snorted and laughed at his hatchling's antics and was glad that he wasn't sad. Stoick was a different story, he was jealous at their relationship.

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face**.

"Oh no. I know that look."

Hiccup gave him an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**  
 **"** _Hiccup, where are you going!_ **"**

 **VIKING #7**  
 **"** _Come back here!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I know. Be right back!_ **"**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them._ **"**

An inhuman growl emitted. The Vikings looked over at the dragons, but they were as confused as they were. They looked over at where the trio sat. Nightwolf and Siren were trying to calm Hiccup down. He had his hands pressed to the side of his head.

"Hiccup, you okay?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, it's just a headache. Can we go back to watching the movie?"

Toothless and the dragons knew that it was more than a headache, but didn't say anything.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF)**  
 **"** _Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at._ **"**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

It was silent. Then, cheering. "That's my son!"

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Yeah that's not all. Keep watching and you'll hate me."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated)**  
 **"** _Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?_ **"**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Except for you._ **"**

"How do you manage to be sarcastic after all that?" Ruffnut asked despite the situation.

"Lots of practice."

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

Everyone was now on the edge of their seats, momentarily forgetting that this was in the past.

 **STOICK (to his men, re: the** **NADDERS)**  
 **"** _DO NOT let them escape!_ **"**

 **IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him.**

 **Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You're all out_ ** _."_**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

Stoick looked over at his son. "I'm sorry for not believing you Hiccup."

"It's okay, I wouldn't have believed me either."

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..._ **"**

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Sorry, dad_. **"**

All the dragons looked between Stoick and Hiccup. They could see the similarity, but they are still shock that _he_ is the father of Hiccup.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH)**  
 **"** _Okay, but I hit a Night Fury_. **"**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _-STOP! Just...stop_. **"**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!_ **"**

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?_ _ **"**_

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

The same Vikings did the same thing as the dragons snorted at the true statement.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _This isn't a joke, Hiccup!_ **(EXASPERATED)** _Why can't you follow the simplest orders?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad._ **"**

 _ **"Correction it is not who I am."**_

 ** _"Oh, do you really think that?"_** A red _Aura_ swirled around his own green one. **_"All you are is a screw-up. Do you really think the Night Fury cares about you?"_** A laugh like sound rang through his head as he gripped the sides.

 ** _"Shut up! You don't know anything."_**

 ** _"Yes, I really do. I know a lot more than you. The Night Fury practically hates you for taking away his ability to fly. The only reason he hasn't killed you is because he is using you. Your tribe would rather die than be with you."_**

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_**

This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Nightwolf or Siren. They side-hugged him.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them._ **"**

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Get back to the house_. **(TO GOBBER)** _Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up._ **"**

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction** **.**

"I'm so sorry Hiccup."

"It's fine, Dad. I'm used to it."

The dragons glowered and growled at the Vikings at how they made him feel, much to the Vikings' confusion.

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Quite the performance_. **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..._ **"**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

The teens felt a bit guilty at how they treated him before they dismissed it.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I really did hit one._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Sure, Hiccup_. **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _He never listens_. **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Well, it runs in the family._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich_. **(MIMICKING STOICK)** _Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone._ **"**

They would've laughed if it wasn't depressing.

 _Does he really think that?_ Stoick thought.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand._ **"** **Beat.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Thank you, for summing that up._ **"**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not._ **"**

 **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I just want to be one of you guys._ **"**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

"Hiccup can't you stay inside just once?!"

"Nope." Instead of sounding sarcastic, it sounded forced. No one, but Toothless and the two sitting next to him, noticed this.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home._ **"**

"Yeah and that'd be Berk." Nightwolf deadpanned.

"Excuse me?" Stoick turned to her.

"You heard me."

 **He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY)**  
 **"** _One more search. Before the ice sets in._ **"**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Those ships never come back._ **"**

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT)**  
 **"** _We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?_ **"**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING (FEEBLE)**  
 **"** _Today's not good for me._ **"**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE)**  
 **"** _I've gotta do my axe returns._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup._ **"**

At this, the said boy's head shot up. People could clearly see the hurt and betrayal written all over his face.

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"Really?" His voice sounded so broken that people honestly felt guilty. "Wow, I knew you guys hated me, but I never knew I was so bad that you would go on a suicide mission than be with me."

Many people felt an extreme amount of guilty, save for the dragons who were to busy glaring at the village that they didn't notice the red _Aura_ around the boy.

 _ **"I told you, but you didn't believe me."**_

 ** _"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**  
 **"** _To the ships!_ **"**

 **SPITELOUT**  
 **"** _I'm with you Stoick!_ **"**

 **STOICK (DRY)**  
 **"** _That's more like it._ **"**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I'll pack my undies._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No, I need you to stayl and train some new recruits._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?_ **"**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _What am I going to do with him Gobber?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Put him in training with the others._ **"**

"Wait, so you're the reason I'm in this mess?"

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No, I'm serious._ **"**

"Wow, nice vote of confidence."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _So am I._ **"**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage._ **"**

"It's so _nice_ to know how you feel about me."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Oh, you don't know that._ _ **"**_

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I do know that, actually._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _No, you don't._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No, actually I do._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _No you don't!_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen._ _Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls._ **"**

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Hiccup imitated Gobber.

"How many people can you imatate?" Nightwolf looked at him her silver irises meeting his green ones.

"Everyone."

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE)**  
 **"** _Trolls exist! They steal your socks._ **(DARKLY)** _But only the left ones. What's with that?_ **"**

Everyone laughed at the similarities between the apprentice and mentor.

"Actually trolls do exist. In Harry Potter, Frozen, and Homestuck," said Siren.

Nightwolf smacked her upside the head. "You are one Siren."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _When I was a boy..._ **"**

"Oh here we go." Hiccup muttered.

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING)**  
 **"** _Oh here we go._ **"**

Cue the laughter.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?_ **"**

"You got a headache?"

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _You got a headache._ **"**

More laughter. Cue more jealousy from chief.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!_ **"**

"Okay, first of, no human can do that only dragons and gods can." Hiccup argued. "Second, I have nothing."

 **"** _Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become._ **(BEAT)** _Hiccup is not that boy._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him._ **(BEAT)** _Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now._ **"**

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

Nightwolf stood up. "Let's take a slight break."

 _"FERN WASH THE CLOTHES!"_ A female voice yelled.

"COMING!" Nightwolf turned to Siren. "Watch them, I have to do chores."

She nodded. "Don't forget to lose-" she gestured to all of her.

"Oh yeah." With a snap of her fingers, she looked like a normal human. "Don't burn down the theater. It might be fire proof but knowing you, you'd probably figure out a way." She looked at Siren once more before disappearing in a cloud of silver smoke.

Hiccup looked at the dragons. _**"Toothless?"**_

 _ **"Yes Riegan?"**_

 _ **"Um, after they see me free you, can I go over to you?"**_

 _ **"Yes, you can."**_

Hiccup smiled. _**"Thanks."**_

 _ **"No problem."**_

 **So there's the second chapter. There was some angst, humor, and very weird things. I know Hiccup was bipolar in this chapter but his mood didn't change that much, he was just putting on a show a bit, so yeah.**

 **Tell me how you guys like it or if you have question in the reviews and have a nice day or night?**


	3. Intermission

**Hey I'm back!**

 **Key:**  
 ** _ **"**_** ** _ **Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"**_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _ **Red Death dialogue**_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 ** **"**** _Movie dialogue_ ** **"****  
 ** **Actions on screen****

 **Warning: angry Nightwolf and confident Hiccup.**

* * *

Okay, Nightwolf knew she shouldn't have left Siren by herself, but if she didn't go she'd be reprimanded and was not in the mood to be lectured by her parents. **(A/n: it happens to me every day no matter what I do.)**

She came back to the room and sighed before letting herself change back to her hybrid form. She teleported into - water. "SIREN!" She clapped her hands making the water disappear. The boa dropped with a hard thud for the Vikings. The dragons, plus Hiccup, landed softly.

"Siren." Nightwolf crossed her arms.

Siren smiled sheepishly. "Hehe. Sorry?"

Nightwolf sighed before turning to look at the others. "Remind me never to leave you guys alone with her. I was gone for thirty minutes! How in the Realm of Nightmares did this happen? I told you not to do anything stupid."

"You said not to burn the theater down not flooding it."

"I'm pretty sure that that was implied."

"Nope. Nothing."

"Okay. Did you at least feed them?"

Siren flushed.

Nightwolf groaned. "Siren."

"Sorry." She clapped her hands and food appeared. "There you guys go, sorry for the chaos."

"You could be the daughter of Chaos from all the chaos you bring. Probably even Loki's daughter." Nightwolf smirked at her.

"We already agreed on me being the daughter of Apollo, right?"

Nightwolf playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you guys satisfied?"

She got many nods. Siren smiled at them causing them to take a step back.

"She's not gonna kill you. That's my doing." Now everyone to pale and take a couple of steps away. "I'm kidding. Now we have a few more minutes until a friend plays the movie."

Nightwolf took a step forward only to trip and faceplant. Snotlout sought this as the right time to make fun of her. "Ha! She's just like a female Useless!"

In a flash, Nightwolf was straddling Snotlout with her left hand on his throat and her right hand raised above her head with her claws drawn out.

"You want to say that again? Hiccup isn't useless. If he were then there wouldn't be a whole series just about him. So I'd shut up or I'll rip your throat out. You can bully me all you want, but I draw the line when it comes to other people being bullied."

They could faintly hear Siren. "Hell yeah!"

Hiccup appeared behind her and picked her up much to the shock of the others. He whispered something to her. She sighed and calmed down.

"That's your only warning, Snotlout. Next time I won't stop her." Hiccup glared at him his eyes turning into slits for a second before walking away.

Snotlout eyes widened when he saw Hiccup's eyes do that. He slowly got up and stumbled away.

* * *

 **I know it's short but bare with me. So, anyway, how did you guys like that. I personally like how Hiccup threatened Snotlout.**

 **Review on what you think and if any questions need answering.**


	4. Freeing Toothless and Dragon Training

**Yes, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, never got the chance to get on the computer.**

 **Also any homestuck fan out there should go to SadlySilentSiren's profile. She has two fanfictions on the fandom.**

 **Key:**  
 ** _ **"**_** ** _ **Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"**_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _ **Red Death dialogue**_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 ** **"**** _Movie dialogue_ ** **"****  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY** **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK** **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

"Wait, did you go searching for that beast alone?!" Stoick yelled.

No response.

 **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

"Hiccup what did that book ever do to ya?"

Hiccup glanced at Gobber. "It hit me."

Cue even more jealousy. _Why didn't he answer me?_

"How?" Hiccup glared. "Oh."

Much to the room's (save for Toothless who knows exactly what happened) was confused.

"Wait a minute," Tuffnut said. "You're left handed?"

The others looked at him in shock as they realized he said something smart. Hiccup just nodded. "Well, that's my more dominant hand, but I could use both."

Tuffnut nodded. While Ruffnut frowned. "So you can probably handle weapons better if you use your left hand. Have you thought of that?"

Hiccup was shocked. "No, I haven't actually. You might be right, though."

The others looked on perplexed as the twins showed a rare smart side.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon._ **"**

All the occupants laughed at the boy's misfortune.

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**

Toothless snorted. _**"Only you, Riegan, would make an innocent tree hurt you."**_

 _ **"What can I say, Toothless? I have a knack of getting into trouble."**_

This made the Dragon worried about the boy's safety.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

The Vikings looked on as they saw the Night Fury. The dragons were surprised at seeing their best warrior off guard. They looked over at the guilt-stricken boy.

 _ **"Look what you did to your 'friend.'"**_

 _ **"What do you want from me?"**_

He didn't get a response, but his distress was all over the Zooliguism.

 ** _"Riegan?"_**

 ** _"It's nothing Toothless."_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(IN SHOCK)**  
 **"** _Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything._ **(ELATED)** _Yes!_ **"**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I have brought down this mighty beast!_ **"**

Hiccup took in a shaky breath as did all the Vikings but for completely different reasons.

 **It suddenly shifts.**

The village paled, except for Gothi whom knew exactly what would happen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Whoa!_ **"**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking._ **(BEAT)** _I am a VIKING!_ **"**

Everyone waited in anticipation.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**

 _ **"Please never give up like that again, Toothless."**_

 _ **"Don't worry I won't."**_

 **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

"What are you doing Hiccup?"

"The right thing."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed)**  
 **"** _I did this._ **"**

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

A wave of outrage headed towards the boy. A few of them tried attacking him only for Siren to cast some sort of spell on them.

"ENOUGH!" Both girls yelled. The noise didn't upset the dragons as the girls muffled the sound.

Nightwolf growled and turned into a full fledged wolf. She bared her teeth at them.

Siren was not in the mood to play nice but had to keep her friend from killing them.

"Nightwolf no, don't." Siren turned to the others. "You will NOT attack Hiccup. If you do, I won't hold her back. For now those who tried will not be able to move until they see the truth and won't harm any dragons or Hiccup."

They - pale and afraid - nodded.

 **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him.**

The last few seconds forgotten. They might not have liked the boy but he didn't deserve to be killed.

 **The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

Nightwolf clapped her hands and the barrier split so it would separate them from the Vikings and giving the dragons more room to move around.

Hiccup shot to his feet (scaring a few people) as Toothless ran over only to be pounced on causing the humans to shout out.

"Ew, Toothless!" Rang through the room leaving everyone puzzled. They then saw the Dragon licking Hiccup to death.

Hiccup somehow managed to get away and stand. He playfully glared at the Dragon. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out."

Toothless snickered and Hiccup mimicked him before flicking some of the spit into the dragon's face.

Licking its paw, he wiped it off. Weird.

Hiccup tackled the Dragon in a hug, laughing. Many Vikings felt something as they watched the boy interact with the reptile. He seemed so happy with it. They never even heard him laugh or seen him that happy.

They settled down with Hiccup leaning against Toothless. A few dragons surrounded the two in a family manor.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS** **Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Hiccup._ **"**

"Busted." The twins sang.

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**  
 **"** _Dad. Uh..._ **"**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath**.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad_. **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I need to speak with you too, son._ **"**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP STOICK**  
 **"** _I've decided I don't want to/I think it's time you learn fight dragons./to fight dragons._ **(BEAT) (BEAT)** _What? What?_ **"**

 ** _"Trust the two of you to change your minds at the same time."_**

Hiccup snorted. Astrid looked back at him as he spoke aloud. "You change your mind too sometimes."

 ** _"Not as much you."_**

The dragons laughed at the true statement leaving him pouting.

Astrid and a few others watched the whole ordeal. "It's like he can understand them."

Most nodded.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You go first._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No, you go first._ **"**

"I really should have gone first." He shrugged. "Oh well."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning._ **"**

 **HICCUP** **(SCRAMBLING)**  
 **"** _Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home_ _repair Vikings?_ ** _"_**

"Really?" Gobber asked.

"I was under pressure! Cut me some slack."

"After this, I'm going to teach you how to lie," said Siren.

 **STOICK** -  
 **"** _You'll need this. Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I don't want to fight dragons._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Come on. Yes, you do._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons._ **"**

"I tried telling you! But you never listen! And don't start saying that you actually listen because you know full well that you don't!"

 ** _"Riegan?"_**

 ** _"I'm okay Toothless."_**

 ** _"Good because after this, if you want, we'll leave."_**

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _But you will kill dragons._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _It's time Hiccup._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Can you not hear me?_ **"**

"Why do I even ask? He'll never listen."

Cue the guilt.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _This is serious son!_ **"**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you._ **"**

"Goodbye spine."

Laughter came from both sides.

 **"** _Which means you walk like us._ **"**

"Even with the slouch?"

 **"** _You talk like us._ **"**

"Um, no."

 **"** _You think like us._ **"**

"My brains!" Toothless slapped him with his tail and rolled his eyes.

 **"** _No more of..._ **(GESTURING NON-** **specifically at Hiccup)** _... this._ **"**

The dragons once again roared in disagreement. "It's okay! Calm down." After a minute of yelling, Hiccup managed to calm them down. "It's okay. I'm used to them saying it. I don't care anymore I have you guys now."

Guilt ate at their hearts, well a few of theirs.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You just gestured to all of me._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Deal?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _This conversation is feeling very one-sided._ **"**

"Before you ask, yes that is how all of our conversations go," said Hiccup as everyone turned to look at him.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _DEAL?!_ **"**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

 **HICCUP** **(RESIGNED)**  
 **"** _Deal._ **"**

 _ **"I do not see that as a deal Riegan."**_

 _ **"That's because it's not a fair deal at all. Then again, when is life ever fair?"**_

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _And I'll be here. Maybe._ **"**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

"Why 'maybe'?" Fishlegs turned to the boy.

"Either I died or I left Berk. Which ever came first," He said it so casually that it made a few Vikings concern for the lonely boy.

Nightwolf snorted and glared at them.

 ** _"Hey Riegan, is there something up with the girl with wolf ears?"_** A blue thunderdrum (Thornado) as he stared at Nightwolf who was muttering something under her breath.

 ** _"Maybe._** I wonder if she is insane." Hiccup switched to talking out loud without noticing and it brought a few weird looks.

"Yes, I am insane." Nightwolf smiled at Hiccup. "Now everybody's attention turn to the screen it's about to come on."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Welcome to dragon training!_ **"**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _No turning back._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I hope I get some serious burns._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back_. **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it._ **"**

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**  
 **"** _Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it_. **"**

"Seriously?" Astrid looked over at Hiccup.

He shrugged. "Sarcasm."

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Oh great. Who let him in?_ **"**

"I didn't even want to be there."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village_. **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?_ **"**

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

"I still stand by that statement. You didn't kill it, for you and it are both useless and weak."

" _He_ has a name. _He_ is not weak. _He_ is not useless. If _he_ was, then _he_ wouldn't have been called 'The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself' now would he? Maybe you should learn a few things before I go over there and rip your throat out." Hiccup gave him a _very_ terrifying glare that it left everyone, but the two girls beside him, speechless.

Toothless was a bit afraid of his hatchling when he saw the red _Aura_ surrounding him. Toothless let out his version of a gasp causing a few dragons to follow his gaze and they saw the _Aura_ fear spread through them. The Vikings were frozen in their seats as they saw a few dragons take a step back from the boy. Toothless, on the other hand (err, paw?), wrapped his tail around the boy.

 _ **"Riegan, don't succumb to her control. I cannot lose you to her. Please."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **T-T**_ _ **oothless**_ _ **I can**_ _ **'t she's too . . ."**_ Hiccup broke off as the _Aura_ vanished. _**"I'm sorry."**_

 _ **"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault. You were just protecting me."**_

Hiccup snuggled into Toothless' side as he started to calm down. Toothless covered the boy with his wing.

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?_ **"**

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **GOBBER** **(cheery, in confidence)**  
 **"** _Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead._ **"**

The moment barely forgotten, Hiccup frowned and looked over at his mentor as he pulled the wing down a bit so he could see better. "Um, was that supposed to be supporting?"

"It sounded better in my head."

 **GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors.** **Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight._ **"**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

"Oh no, Nerd is going to spew his nerdiness all over." Snotlout jabbed.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _The Deadly Nadder._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS (under his breath)**  
 **"** _Speed eight. Armor sixteen._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _The Hideous Zippleback._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Plus eleven stealth. Times two._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _The Monstrous Nightmare._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Firepower fifteen._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _The Terrible Terror._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Attack eight. Venom twelve._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _CAN YOU STOP THAT?!_ **(BEAT)** _And...the Gronckle._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS** **(quietly; to himself)**  
 **"** _Jaw strength, eight._ **"**

The named species looked up in pride and walked back over to Hiccup and Toothless.

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?_ **"**

"He believes in learning on the job. I still have a few scars from that, by the way."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I believe in learning on the job._ **"**

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _A doctor?_ **"**

"Only you Hiccup."

"Get off my back, Gobber!"

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Plus five speed?_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _A shield._ **"**

Siren snorted and whispered, "Suckup." Everyone around her laughed except for Hiccup and Toothless who wouldn't stop hugging him.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Shields. Go._ **"**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield._ **"**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Get your hands off my shield!_ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _There are like a million shields!_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers._ **"**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Ooops, now this one has blood on it._ **"**

"Whoo, Girl Power!"

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT** **(DAZED)**  
 **"** _What?!_ **"**

 **RUFFNUT** **(CONFUSED)**  
 **"** _What?!_ **"**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim._ **"**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**  
 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?_ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Five!_ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _No, six._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Correct, six. That's one for each of you!_ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _I really don't think my parents would-_ **"**

- **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Fishlegs, out._ **"**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Hiccup, get in there!_ **"**

"Umm, no. I am technically doing what you told me to do."

"And that is?"

"Survive."

No response.

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-_ **"**

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

Everyone groaned at this.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Snotlout! You're done!_ **"**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

 **HICCUP** **(VOICE BREAKING)**  
 **"** _So, I guess it's just you and me huh?_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _No. Just you._ **"**

"You just technically handed him the win!" Siren yelled.

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

"Wait, wasn't I supposed to get out also?"

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _One shot left!_ **"**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED)**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

Toothless growled at Meatlug. _**"You could've killed him!"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! I didn't know until later!"**_

 _ **"It's okay -"**_

 _ **"Meatlug."**_

Hiccup nodded. _**"Meatlug. I don't blame you. You were just defending yourself."**_

 _ **"Riegan, you forgive everyone too easily."**_

Hiccup shrugged.

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **(rattled, but masking it)**  
 **"** _And that's six!_ **"**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry._ **"**

Meatlug whimpered and looked down.

Many of the dragons comforted her.

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Remember... a dragon will always,_ **(with a stern look to** **HICCUP)** _always go for the kill._ **"**

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

Hiccup crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know about that, can you blame me?"

"No."

A flash silver and gold appeared. Evryone turned their attention to the back. In Siren's hands was a bowl with a koi fish. Beside Nightwolf was a black wolf.

"Moon, what's wrong?" The wolf let out a few growls and yips. Nightwolf sighed. "Siren go check on the thing."

"Why can't you?"

"Do you want a repeat of what happened _last_ I tried it?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm on it!" She stood up and handed the fish to her. "Watch Cove and don't kill anyone."

"No promises!" Nightwolf stood and looked at the others. "Alright, we are having a bit of difficulties. So just sit, talk, relax, or in Hiccup's situation fly. The dragons do what you want, but please no fire breathing."

They nodded.

Hiccup grinned. "Come on bud!" He got on Toothless' back. "Ready?"

Toothless warbled. They took off in perfect sync with each other.

Stoick and a few others watched as the two flew. Everyone stopped their chatter when they heard the boy's laugh. They realized that they never heard him give an authentic laugh and a few started feel a bit guilty.

Siren came back covered in soot. "Whoo, I got it to work. Here's the remote. The remote's battery is fully charge while that one has twenty percent left."

Nightwolf handed over the old remote and grabbed the new one. "Some of them are starting to feel guilty," whispered Nightwolf as Siren sat down. "Hiccup, the movie is about to come on."

The two landed. Hiccup sat on beside the couch and leaned forward to pet Toothless.

* * *

 **Phew, that was a bit difficult to write but yay new chapter.**

 **Again I'm sorry for the wait.**


	5. Why Didn't You

**Key:**  
 ** _ **"**_** ** _ **Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"**_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _ **Red Death dialogue**_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 ** **"**** _Movie dialogue_ ** **"****  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**  
 **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**

"Did you go back there, again?" Stoick yelled.

"Yeah, so what?"

 **HICCUP** **(MUTTERED)**  
 **"** _So...why didn't you?_ **"**

Many wondered the same thing. Toothless though licked Hiccup. **_"I saw myself in you. I'm glad I didn't kill you."_**

Hiccup smiled and snuggled against Toothless.

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 _ **"**_ _Well this was stupid._ **"**

"Anything you do is stupid!" Snotlout yelled.

He pales immediately when all the reptiles, plus Hiccup and the girls growled.

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**

Many paled as they realized that the dragon could still kill the boy. Said boy cleared his throat. "This is still in the past guys."

They looked sheepish, but they were still a little tense.

 **Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

"Whoa, I didn't know you could draw," Fishlegs said.

"It's not a talent that I like to share."

Stoick beamed at his son's talent, but frowned when he heard that. Why wouldn't he share this? Valka had the same talent.

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at** **them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened**.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED)**  
 **"** _Why don't you just...fly away?_ **"**

"Because I was too stupid to cripple him," whispered Hiccup. This was followed by, "Ow!"

They looked back and saw Hiccup glaring at Toothless playfully as he rubbed his head.

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **INT. GREAT HALL -** **NIGHT**  
 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**  
 **"** _Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?_ **"**

All of the recruits (save for Astrid) and the two girls groaned.

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble._ **"**

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

As the same ones whom groaned did so.

 **RUFFNUT** **(SARCASTIC)**  
 **"** _Yeah. We noticed._ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand)**  
 **"** _No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'._ **"**

"You're an idiot," said Siren.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves._ **"**

Nightwolf, Siren, and Toothless looked at Hiccup. Nightwolf said, "Yeah. No. Hiccup should be getting a confidence boost, not being beat down."

"I have confidence?" Hiccup said.

"Okay, tell me, if you have confidence then why did that sound more like a question than a statement?" Siren asked.

Hiccup bit his lip. "Um, well . . ."

"So let me get this straight. You have no self-confidence, no ego, and no self-esteem?" Astid asked.

Hiccup looked away. Siren and Nightwolf looked at each other. Siren sighed. "Alright, leave him alone. We are the only ones to question him, y'all better mind y'all's own business."

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **(glaring at Hiccup)**  
 **"** _Where did Hiccup go wrong? He tries to take a seat at the table..._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _He showed up._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _He didn't get eaten. ..._ **"**

 **but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

The trainees and Gobber winced at this. They finally realized how lonely Hiccup is.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _He's never where he should be._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Thank you, Astrid._ **"**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You need to live and breathe this stuff._ **"**

"Thanks, but I'll stick to breathing oxygen."

Siren snorted and smack Nightwolf upside the head. "Staph."

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of._ **"**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _No attacks tonight. Study up._ **"**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

 **TUFFNUT** **(you've got to be kidding)**  
 **"** _Wait, you mean read?_ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _While we're still alive?_ **"**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No, when you're dead."

"Really?"

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?_ **"**

 ** _"Idiot."_** The dragons murmured. Hiccup snorted as he held back laughter.

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..._ **"**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _...but now..._ **"**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _You guys read, I'll go kill stuff._ **"**

"Wow, you think, wow." Hiccup shook his head.

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..._ **"**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _So I guess we'll share-_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Read it._ **"**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-_ **"**

 **Slam**.  
 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Tomorrow._ **"**  
 **SIGH**.

"Rude. How you have friends is a mystery." Nightwolf growled

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT** **ON HICCUP'S HAND** **OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class._ **"**

"Why didn't you just take it home?"

Hiccup shrugged.

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools._ **"** **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._ **"**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._ **"**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"That's creepy." Fishlegs muttered. Everyone, but the trio and dragons agreed.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous._ **"**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

"You kept going?"

"It wasn't that scary."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight._ **"**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..._ **"**

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Night Fury._ **"**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself._ **"** **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._ **"**

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

"What are you thinking lad?"

 **MATCH CUT TO:** **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**  
 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady._ **"**

Dragons smelled themselves. They smell?

Hiccup laughed. "Yes, you smell, but that's because dragons have different scents. Like your _Auras_."

Toothless licked the side of his face.

 _ **"You are wise beyond your years, Hatchling,"**_ said Thornado.

 **Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Take us in._ **"**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Hard to port... for Helheim's gate._ **"**

 **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. A BEAT Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**

"Uh, do we want to know what happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"No."

The Dragon that attacked laughed. _**"Oh, you should've seen their faces!"**_

 _ **"Whoo, that must've been awesome!"**_ Hookfang said wing bumping each other.

Hiccup laughed at the dragons' actions. Toothless tackled Hiccup and they spent a bit wrestling.

Stoick whispered, "Why does Hiccup spend his time with those beasts?"

Nightwolf snorted. "Maybe because he feels appreciated with them, he gets love and affection he never got from you and the tribe. He feels more at home with them."

Stoick looked at her sadly. "I'm a horrible father, aren't I?"

Nightwolf sighed. "I'll spoil this: you become better by the end of this." She stuck her hands into her pockets.

"Nightwolf this isn't scheduled! Get back over here!" Siren called over.

* * *

 **Alright there's the chapter. Have a great Day/Night. So how did y'all like it? Questions/Comments in the reviews. thank you.**

 **~Nightmare-wolf22**


	6. Forbidden Friendship With aDowned Dragon

**Okay so I don't think I put this in the first chapter so,**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTYYD only the reactions.**  
 **Key:**  
 ** _ **"**_** ** _ **Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"**_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _ **Red Death dialogue**_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Movie dialogue_ ** **"****  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

Nightwolf frowned as she looked at the schedule. "Uh, Siren I need to speak with ya."

Siren skipped over. "Yash?"

"We planned a break every three chapters, so do you want to keep going or have a break?"

"Let's keep going, but I planned a guest to watch with us. Well, technically she's been watching this." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine. Right before the scene with Toothless and Hiccup, I'll pause it and you are to get her. Alright? She can show herself whenever she wants."

Siren nodded.

Toothless and Hiccup laughed as Hookfang and Stormfly told them a story of when they met.

A young Terrible Terror was hopping around Hiccup before Hiccup reached over to her and scratched her behind the ears.

Nightwolf looked over at Siren. "So keep going and not say a word to them?"

"Yup."

"Also, um what if Stoick ends up disowning him before everything plays out?"

"You talked to him, right? You explained a bit, right?"

"Yes, but . . ." Nightwolf sighed. "You're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

Nightwolf chuckled and rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed her.

"Plus if it were to happen, you and I will have our fun."

Nightwolf smirked. "Yash." They high-fived.

Siren clapped her hands. "Alright, y'all calm down, the movie is starting up again."

Nightwolf looked around frowning, something wasn't right. "Um, Toothless, where's Hiccup?"

Everyone looked at the Night Fury, who lifted up his wing revealing a sleeping Hiccup. All the dragons cooed at the sleeping boy. Nightwolf and Siren "awwed" at his sleeping form.

"I don't want to wake him up. He's so peaceful." Siren whispered.

Nightwolf gave a small smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. _No._ She could tell he was having govt a nightmare. Hiccup face contorted to fear confirming what she thought. "Um, Toothless wake him up please."

Toothless nodded after sensing Hiccup's distress and nudged Hiccup who shot awake. "No!"

Everybody looked at him concerned. Toothless crooned. **_"_** ** _Riegan? Are you okay?"_**

Hiccup hugged Toothless. "I'm fine."

Stoick looked at his son in concern. "Hiccup?"

"What?" He turned red in realization when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. It's just a nightmare, nothing to worry about. I get them all the time," Hiccup said bluntly.

The Vikings stared at the boy shocked that he brushed it off easily. Stoick stood firm. How many times as he gotten nightmares and he not be there for his son? They were all wrong when it came to Hiccup not being strong. He may not be physically strong, but he is mentally strong. Vikings hated nightmares and most would break down from one.

Nightwolf bit her lip and looked over at Siren. "Um, let's just get back to the movie. Hiccup, if you want you can tell them."

"You know?"

She looked at her feet. "I do. I know one's nightmare if I'm around them."

"Se ye gave the lad nightmares?"

"N-no. I would never give one nightmares. I only give them to the ones who deserve it, but HIccup does not deserve nightmares."

"Y'all stop blaming Nightwolf for the nightmares. Just let's get back watching the movie." Nightwolf sent a grateful look to Siren.

 **MATCH CUT TO:** **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY** **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline**.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?_ **"**

"So that's why you kept talking to Gobber!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**  
 **"** _FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying._ **"**

"No, I wasn't." Hiccup was recovering from the horrid nightmare.

Stoick looked at his son. He could tell that he was in good hands, err claws as he watched Toothless lick his rider.

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Today... is all about attack._ **"**

"When is it never?" Siren said keeping an eye on Hiccup.

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter._ **"**

 _ **"So that isn't a problem for you, eh Riegan?"**_ Hookfang said.  
Hiccup smiled. _**"Yeah, I guess."**_

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods._ **"**

"Just now? I've been questioning since I was five!"

"They're not that bad."

"Gobber, I have a scar from the first time you made me make a sword."

"Bah. Ye talking crazy."

"I was seven!"

"Shuddup."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike._ **"**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT** **(WHISPERED)**  
 **"** _Do you ever bathe?_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _How about I give you one!_ **"**

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

 ** _"Oh those two were so annoying!"_** Stormfly shrieked.

 ** _"Try living with them for fifteen years."_**

 ** _"I feel so sorry for you."_**

 ** _"Meh. Been through worse."_**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much._ **"**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there._ **"**

"Don't start."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I know, I know, but hypothetically..._ **"**

 **ASTRID** **(WHISPERED)**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Watch out babe. I'll take care of this._ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hey!_ **"**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT** **(DEFENSIVE)**  
 **"** _The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!_ **"**

 ** _"Wow."_** Was the Dragons' response.

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?_ **"**

 ** _"I'm nothing like a cat."_**

 ** _"Sorry, I meant, a bat-dog-cat hybrid."_**

The occupants all heard a loud yell and turned to see Hiccup with a red face and a laughing Toothless.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Oooh! Love on the battlefield!_ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _She could do better._ **"**

"Ha! With who?" Siren snorted. "Snotlout? Tuffnut? No offence, Fishlegs?"

"Uh, I am better than Hiccup." Snotlout boasted.

"Oh, yeah, _totally,_ and I'm a fairy. Please, if you ever become as great as Hiccup come and see me." Nightwolf crossed her arms and propped her feet on a table that appeared in front of the two girls.

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP** **(struggling to untangle)**  
 **"** _Just... let me... why don't you..._ **"**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield.** **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

All of the dragons, plus Hiccup, winced.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Well done, Astrid._ **"**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on._ **"**

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

"Hic-"

"No, it's fine. I don't need your apologies. That got me thinking any way and it's probably obvious on which side I'm on."

Most Vikings fumed in anger while others could respect his choice since they understand why. Stoick though felt guilty for his choice of raising his child.

 **CUT TO: EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR CLOSE ON**  
 **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides.**

"You went back?"

"Uh, no?"

 **A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl.**

"I have the dagger, you growl. I try and get rid of it, you growl. You are very hard to please."

 ** _"But that was before we became friends."_**

Hiccup grinned.

 **He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**

"Uh, he doesn't have teeth?"

 **HICCUP**  
 _ **"**_ _Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..._ **"**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _... teeth._ **"**

"Retractable teeth!"

 **The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.**

"Wait!" Nightwolf jumped to her feet and was about to run when her foot got caught on the leg of the table and tripped. "Ow." She got up and ran out.

Everybody seemed baffled by this and looked over at Siren. "She's going to go get someone."

Nightwolf came back with a person wearing a mask and a Cloudcutter(?) behind her.

"Okay, so if you want to show them your identity go ahead. If not sit with us."

The masked person sighed and took off their mask, revealing Valka. Her brown hair in two braids and her green eyes met Hiccup's. **(She basically looks like she does in HTTYD2.)**

"Valka?" Stoick asked wide eyed.

"Dad, you know her?" Hiccup asked looking at the woman.

"Hiccup." She walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Oh, look at you."

"Sh-should I know you?" Hiccup inquired bewildered.

Her face dropped. "No, but a mother never forgets."

Hiccup gasped and whispered, "W-what?"

She hugged him and he hugged back. "I'm so sorry I stayed away. I thought it'd be best that I did, but you took after me this whole time."

"Valka," Stoick said.

She walked over to him. "Hello Stoick . . ."

"Alright, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but let's wait until break and then y'all can talk."

Valka nodded and walked over to Cloudjumper. "Hiccup, this is Cloudjumper."

Hiccup slowly walked over and stuck his hand out then turned his head as Cloudjumper looked between Hiccup's hand and Valka before nudging the boy's hand.

Hiccup smiled and Toothless came over. _**"Cloudjumper this is Toothless."**_

Cloudjumper was shocked that he connected to the Zooliguism. _**"Hello, Toothless."**_

Nightwolf cleared her throat. "I meant y'all too."

Hiccup turned red when he realized that everybody was watching.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Uh, no. No, I don't have any more._ **"**

 _ **"I was wondering if you had any for yourself. You're a stick."**_

 _ **"Hey!"**_ Pause. _**"Yeah, okay."**_

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap.**

"Eww!"

"Please tell me you didn't."

Valka chuckled. "Usually that means a parent feeding their young."

 ** _"I see you as a brother, so of course I'll do that."_**

Hiccup nodded.

 **They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**

Fishlegs turned green. "Uh, please don't do it."

 **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

"And you did. That's gross."

"Hey, a Night Fury gives you something, take it."

 **He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER It's MAGIC HOUR.**  
 **Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree.**

"Seriously, you don't think that you're a bat or something?" He got smacked for that.

 **He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business.**

"Amazing, you and I are more alike."

Hiccup beamed and leaned further into Toothless' embrace. "I guess."

 **Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.** **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts.**

People held their breath.

"Hey Hiccup, come here." Nightwolf got up. "Okay, I want to you to dance with me."

"What?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Snotlout snickered. "We're going to see Useless make a fool of himself."

Siren rolled her eyes and put on a slow dance.

Hiccup was pretty good at dancing. Nightwolf nodded. "You, sir, are a wonderful dancer."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but still chuckled. "Yeah, thanks."

 **Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

"That's where you got the hand thing idea!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Yup."

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**  
 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg._ **"**

 ** _"Eww! I pity that Dragon!"_**

 ** _"Eating humans is just a desperate thing we do to survive!"_**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something._ **"**

"That'd be awesome and all, but the nerves connected would be dead, so sorry."

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face._ **"**

Cue eye rolls.

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER** **(with a mouthful)**  
 **"** _Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon._ **"**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches.**

"Hiccup? Why do you look so scared?" Fishlegs asked.

"Think about it."

Fishlegs ooed in realization.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?_ **"**

Hiccup and Valka had a disgusted face. "Where's the honor in that?" They said in unison.

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT (very matter of fact)**  
 **"** _It's gonna be me._ **(BEAT)** _It's my destiny. See?_ **"**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

 **FISHLEGS** **(GASPS)**  
 **"** _Your mom let you get a tattoo?_ **"**

"Tuffnut, you're going to get that removed when we get back."

"Yes mom."

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now._ **"**

"That's the worse excuse I've heard." Nightwolf whispered to Siren.

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?_ **"**

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

"So only one of you guys noticed, but didn't care. Good to know."

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**  
 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

"Lad, you're not going to-"

"Yes."

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER CLOSE ON**  
 **... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

"How did you do that? I never taught you how to do that."

"You didn't need too."

"Alright y'all break time!" Nightwolf and Siren disappeared for the first time that day.

Stoick looked over at Valka. "Wee need to talk."

* * *

 **Okay so that took me longer than I realized it would. How did y'all like this? Should Hiccup tell Valka about being able to speak to Dragons or not? Also, what should Stoik say to Valka? The same thing that was said in the second movie or something original?**


	7. Reunion

**Okay I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but my new phone won't download Wattpad for some reason and so I had to use the computer, but my parents are always in the living room and they'll start asking questions. I like to keep my computer life and my personal life away from each other.**

* * *

Nightwolf waved her hand and let Stoick through the barrier. Siren and she talked quietly to each other.

Stoick nodded in thanks.

He, Valka, and Hiccup faced each other as the village and dragons ate while some watched wanting to know what would be said an d done. Toothless stood beside Hiccup, naturally.

Valka looked at Stoick who seemed to be having an internal conflict.

 ** _"Riegan you might want to say something."_**

 ** _"Like what?"_**

 ** _"You'll think of something. You always do."_**

"Mom, why didn't you come back?"

Valka sighed. She wanted to avoid this, but that didn't seem like the case. "I didn't return because Berk hunts the very 'beasts' that I have made peace with. I could not stand to think that you could be hurt, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. I thought . . . I thought that it would be . . . better, if I stayed away, and left you to be raised by your father."

She turned to Stoick scowling. "Although, that doesn't seem the case. The way _you_ have treated our son, maybe I should've brought him with me. But if I did then everything that led up to what Hiccup is today, wouldn't be here now would it?"

Hiccup stared at his mom. "Mom, it's fine. No need to kill Dad for something he is regretting."

Stoick nodded. Valka took a deep breath, but wasn't completely calm. Hiccup sighed in relief as he watched her calm down a bit. Toothless had a smug smile at Hiccup's ability to calm anyone down he has the most amazing friend in the whole world.

Stoick looked at Valka then at Hiccup finally asking a question that has been on his mind the whole time since watching movie. "Hiccup why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

Hiccup sighed, reluctant to answer. He was hoping that his dad didn't ask that, but the gods were never on his side. "Dad, you were barely around and didn't talk to me as much, and you'd never listen to me. So tell me how was I supposed to know that you'd actually take my feelings into consideration."

Stoick felt a pain in his heart when his son had said that. "Hiccup, I am so sorry."

This of course took him and Toothless back. They never expected him to apologize at all. He was Stoick The Vast for Thor's sake! Hiccup was able to regain his composure and said, "It's alright Dad."

 _ **"Riegan can we please fly?"**_ Toothless yelled.

 _ **"Fine."**_ He gave his parents (wow that's weird for him to think) a smile. "Um, Toothless and I are gonna fly. If you hear, oh I don't know, screaming and, um, just anything ignore it 'kay? Well bye!" He hopped on Toothless before they had the chance to say anything.

 **With Astrid (sorry if it's ooc)**

Astrid watched Hiccup from where she was sitting with the other teens. "Guys have you noticed how Hiccup interacts with the dragons?"

They all looked at her. Fishlegs frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He talks to them as if he can understand them and he laughs at the most random times. You don't think that's weird?"

"You're right. Maybe he _can_ understand them. I don't know, but maybe the movie might show it."

"Dude if Hiccup can understand dragons then I'll be his slave for a whole week," Snotlout said.

Fishlegs smirked. "Alright. I'll take you up on that bet. And if I lose?"

"You have to throw all of your books in a fire."

A horrified expression came across his features before he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

They looked up at the fishbone as he did very tricky aerial stunts. Fishlegs turned a bit green. "How is he doing that without getting sick or afraid?"

"It's like he was born to be in the air," said Tuffnut as he watched Hiccup do a flip. Many Vikings seemed to be watching the duo with impressed looks.

Stoick and Valka came over to their table.

"Magnificent sight isn't it?" Valka said smirking at the teens' awed faces.

"Yeah, and very dangerous. What if he falls?" Astrid asked.

Nightwolf laughed when she heard that, causing them to jump. "Hiccup falling is nothing. He technically falls willingly later on. It's not in this movie, but you'll see it later on. In this movie, well you just have to watch." She gave them a smile. "Hiccup!"

The boy in question landed on the other side of the barrier. He threw the teens a smirk. "Oh, hey guys. Liked the show?"

"How in Thor's name do you do that?"

"It's not that hard nor scary. It's actually very fun and amazing!" He exclaims jumping up and down with a happy look on his face. "There's so much feeling that you can only express it with: freedom. That's all you feel when riding a dragon."

 _ **"Riegan, stop. You're acting like a new hatched hatchling."**_ Toothless snorted.

Stormfly came over chuckling. _**"Nightflyer leave the poor boy alone. He's just very joyful."**_

Hiccup gave them a deadpan look. "Guys, I'm right here."

 _ **"We know."**_

Hiccup smacked his forehead at the two. He heard a snort and looked up to see Cloudjumper looking unamused at the two dragons. Hiccup gave a small smile at the Stormcutter, _**"And he calls me a hatchling. He practically acts like a cat."**_

Toothless looked over at his brother and smacked him with his tail fin. _**"I'm not a cat!"**_

The two laugh at the Night Fury much to the group's confusion.

"Hiccup, son."

Hiccup looked up at his mother realizing that he wasn't alone. His face burned bright red at that realization. "Yes, mom?"

"Um, can you understand what they're saying?"

Toothless looked at his rider amused. _**"Yes, Hiccup can you understand what we're saying?"**_

"No. No I can't. I'm just very good at reading facial expressions. Toothless was sulking from probably what Cloudjumper said. I just found it funny." Hiccup lied.

 _ **"Whoa, you finally lied without stuttering or anything."**_

 _ **"Shut it Toothless. I just planned that lie for a while now. Just in case anyone were to find out about you that that would be a pretty good lie if they ever saw me talking to you."**_

"Okay everyone it's time to start this movie again," Siren said. "I'm keeping the barrier up since there are a few people still not kin to being around dragons. Hiccup is already where he wants to be. Now everyone go to your seats. Valka sit where you want and Stoick sit where you want."

Valka went to sit with Cloudjumper and Hiccup. Hiccup leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Mom, I was actually lying. I can understand dragons." He leaned back against Toothless.

Valka was shocked to say the least before she smiled. "Things are changing for the better and you are the one to lead them. You have an amazing gift. You will be the one to bring these two worlds together and I expect great things from you. I couldn't ask for a better son. I love you."

Hiccup was taken aback for he never heard any one say that to him. He smiled. "I love you too."

Stoick saw the look on Nightwolf's face and sat back down at his usual seat. Not yet.

* * *

 **Hey everyone just need to say this. Don't expect any updates during this month. I won't be able to update anymore since I won't have WiFi. I'll be in Mexico so yeah. Don't worry I will be writing the whole time and hopefully I'll actually finish it while over there. But I'm not making promises.**

 **Anyway. Tell me when I should take down the barrier and any questions or comments please tell me in the reviews/comments.**


	8. Eels and Secret Revealed

**Okay so I know I said I wasn't going to update anymore this month, but I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter early.**

* * *

 **Key:**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _Red Death dialogue_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Movie dialogue_ **"**  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup movie dialogue_** **"** **(happens later)**  
 **Actions on screen**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

"How did you manage to carry a basket of fish and your invention without killing your back?"

"I did kill my back, but it was worth it. Even when I awoke with an aching back."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry._ **"**

"The real question is, when isn't he hungry?" Hiccup chuckled then got slapped in the face.

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Okay, that's disgusting._ **"**

The dragons stared at Hiccup. He looked ashamed. "Well, um, I'm sorry."

They nodded in acceptance. Gothi smirked knowing she picked the right one to "kill" the Monstrous Nightmare.

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Uh..we've got some salmon..._ **"**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **"** _... some nice Icelandic cod..._ **"**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **"** _... and a whole smoked eel._ **"**

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either._ **"**

Everyone looks at Hiccup. "What?"

"Why don't they like eel?" Fishlegs asked.

"It makes them sick," said Valka.

Everyone nodded. Astrid smirked. _Sounds useful. Maybe we could win this war after all._

Stoick frowned. "Wait, you don't like eel?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Last time I ate eel, I fell sick and threw up my guts the whole time."

"Oh ya, the lad hated being bedridden that day. I had to threaten to tie him to the bed." Gobber chuckled at the memory of the stubborn boy.

Valka looked between the three boys. "When did this happen?"

"I was seven and Dad didn't know about it. He was gone hunting for the nest."

Stoick's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't much of a big de-"

"Hiccup, stop. When you're sick, scared, or hurt tell me."

"Vikings don't get sick, scared, nor feel pain. Those are signs of weakness." Hiccup stated bluntly.

Everyone's eyes went wide. They didn't realize that the way they treated him made it to where he'd refuse to show weakness. Valka pursed her lips at this.

"Um, let's get back to the movie." Hiccup shifted uncomfortably not used to this much attention.

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business._ **"**

Toothless facepalmed, well, more like he slapped himself in the face with his tail. **_"How did I not notice that?"_**

Hiccup shrugged.

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _It's okay._ **"**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Okay...okay..._ **"**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED)**  
 **"** _There. Not too bad. It works._ **"**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

"HICCUP!" The village yelled except Gothi who just sent a knowing smirk at Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Woah! No! No! No!_ **"**

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (excited, terrified)**  
 **"** _It's working!_ **"**

"Wow."

Astrid looked back at Hiccup. "Seriously! You can fall to your death and you're worried about it working!"

Hiccup shrugged and smirked. "Keep watching."

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yes! Yes, I did it._ **"**

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!_ **"**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yeah!_ **"**

Everyone (including the dragons) turned to look at the boy, who was trying to hide behind Toothless' wing, with an incredulous look. Valka just seemed amused. "Only you would enjoy being thrown into a pond."

Hiccup smirked. "I'm just special that way."

 **Hiccup swims to shore laughing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Wow, that was awesome. I really to make something that helps control the tail. Wait, that means I'll have to if you can't._ **"**

 **Toothless nods.** **He looks up as if he remembered something. Hiccup is about to leave when Toothless pounces on him.**

 **HICCUP (surprised)**  
 **"** _Ack!_ **"**

 **Toothless licks his face.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Toothless, what - eww! Stop. What is it? I need to leave or they'll start asking questions. What do you have there?_ **"**

The audience laughed at the duo's actions.

 **Toothless pushes a green gem toward Hiccup. Curious Hiccup picks it up. The gem starts glowing a bright green.**

Everyone frowned at that. _Why would the dragon give Hiccup a gem?_

Hiccup took a shaky intake of breath. "Uh, c-can we skip over this part?"

Nightwolf shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

Hiccup groaned and hid himself behind Toothless' wing. Many were confused by this action.

 **HICCUP (in pain)**  
 **"** _Aah!_ **"**

"Hiccup!"

"I'm fine, guys. Just keep watching."

 **The screen turns white for a second before opening up from someone's point of view. The person is blinking.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Ow what? How long was I out?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _You've been out for a minute_** _._ **"**

Everyone jumped. "Son, who was that?"

No response.

 **The camera shows Hiccup jumping and scrambling away looking around before veering his gaze to Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Is anyone else here?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS (shakes head)**  
 **"** ** _No we're the only ones here._** **"**

"Wait, you can understand dragons? But you said you can't." Astrid looked at him confused, but Hiccup was still hiding behind the wing.

"YES!" Fishlegs jumped to his feet. "Haha! You lose the bet Snotlout. You know what that means, you're to be Hiccup's slave for a whole day!"

Hiccup came out. "What? I had no say in this! When were you going to tell me?" He asked frustrated which made him look adorable.

"When Snotlout lost. I also don't have to burn my books." Fishlegs smiled.

Hiccup looked at them with a disbelieving look with his eyebrow raised before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

 **Hiccup's eyes widened. He shot to his feet.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _T-Toothless? Y-you're talking! I can understand you! I've gone insane. That's it I'm insane!_ **"**

People chuckled at his reaction.

 **Toothless just stared at him as he paced. He closed his eyes and a silvery purple** ** _Aura_** **wrapped around a forest green one. It was trying to calm the forest green one down. Hiccup looked up and saw the silvery purple.**

Many gasped at this.

"Silvery purple is Toothless. While mine is the forest green. Also, no. The Dragon's Gem won't work on you." Hiccup looked pointedly at the twins whom had a smirks on their faces.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _H-how? What?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _You should go. I'll explain later. If you hear other voices just try to ignore them. It'd be difficult to explain and you will be thought of as insane._** **"**

 **Hiccup wide eyed nods before his face splits into a grin. He laughs and hugs Toothless. Toothless let out a dragon-like-chuckle and uses his front paws to hug back.**

"Aww."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING GOBBER (O.S.)**  
 **"** _Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive._ **"**

"And thank you for ruining the mood, Gobber."

"Yer welcome, lad." He obviously missed the sarcasm.

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which._ **"**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS (muttering to himself)**  
 **"** _Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..._ **"**

 **HICCUP (TENSE)**  
 **"** _Will you please stop that?_ **"**

"Yes, please." Astrid scoffed. She then sat up straighter wanting to know how he got so good.

 **On Barf and Belch. Shows a serpent-like dragon with two heads. They seemed to be chuckling.**

 **BARF**  
 **"** ** _Well, thiss iss gonna be fun."_**

"This is still hard to get used to." Stoick muttered.

"You'd get used to it!" (Guess who said that.)

 **BELCH**  
 **"Mossy definitely. Do you ssmell a Night Fury?"**

 **BARF**  
 **"** ** _Why would it ssmell like one?_** **"**

 **They look at each other and shook their heads.**

 **BARF AND BELCH**  
 **"** ** _Nah._** **"**

"I am so sorry for what I did to you."

 ** _"It'ss okay, Riegan."_** Barf rubbed his head against the boy's cheek. Belch nodded in acceptance.

Hiccup smiled.

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna_ **\- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -** _There!_ **"**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hey!_ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _It's us, idiots._ **"**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon._ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID)**  
 **"** _Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure._ **"**

"Um, actually they could mistake her as a dragon and kill her." Hiccup cleaned his nails looking very uninterested in this scene.

Snotlout looked at him then at Astrid, pale.

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Wait._ **"**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt._ **"**

Some snorted and some even chuckled.

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Look out!_ **"**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **BARF**  
 **"** ** _How dare you?!_** **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Oh. Wrong head._ **"**

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Fishlegs!_ **"**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Now, Hiccup!_ **"**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Oh, come on!_ **"**

Everyone laughed at the boy's misfortune while said boy turned bright red.

 **BARF AND BELCH laugh at the boy's misfortune.**

 **BARF**  
 **"** ** _He ssmellss like a Night Fury._** **"**

 **BELCH**  
 **"** ** _Impossible._** **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _RUN, HICCUP!_ **"**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

"Thanks a lot Gobber. I know you have _so_ much faith in me."

"Eh, sorry lad."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**

 **BARF AND BELCH**  
 **"** ** _Eel!_** **"**

 **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see...**  
 **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!_ **"**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

 **BELCH**  
 **"** ** _Get that away from uss!"_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yes, that's right. Back into your cage_. **"**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**

"That's how you did it!" Astrid jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger. "You cheated! I should've won?"

Hiccup looked at her unimpressed. "Really, that's what you're worried about? Wow. Plus, it's technically not cheating. I just used a different method so I didn't hurt them."

Astrid fumed in anger and sat back down crossing her arms.

 **BARF AND BELCH**  
 **"** ** _Help! Please!_** **"**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Now think about what you've done._ ** _I am so sorry._** **"**

"I didn't hear you say that." Fishlegs stated.

"I actually thought that, must've accidentally said it through the Zoolinguism."

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..._ **"**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yep...see you tomorrow._ **"**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"So _she_ was the only one to noticed something was up? Just come on. No one, especially her, have noticed me and now you want to know my every move?" Hiccup stood up and looked at them.

 ** _"Ask them, if the only reason they spoke to you was because of your progress in the training."_**

"Was the only reason you guys ever spoke to me because of the training?"

Nobody answered him. They looked at the floor in guilt.

"Again wow." Hiccup sighed.

 ** _"You know you can get revenge on them. All you have to do is follow my exact commands."_**

 ** _"No! I will not! Go away!"_** Hiccup had to control his anger.

Toothless could feel his rider's anger looked at him. **_"Riegan, what's wrong?"_**

 ** _"It's noth-"_**

 ** _"Stop it!"_**

Everyone looked up at the sudden roar and saw Toothless growling at Hiccup, clearly angry. They were confused onto why and watched.

 ** _"Toothless?"_**

 ** _"Riegan, I've gave you your space now tell me what is going on. And don't say it's nothing."_**

Hiccup sighed as he dropped to his knees in defeat. **_"I'm sorry Toothless, but I just didn't want to worry you."_**

Toothless' features softened. He crooned in concern and urged him to go on.

 ** _"The queen, she has been taunting me and wanted me to 'have me revenge' on my tribe."_**

Toothless pulled the boy down and curled around him. **_"Don't let her get to you. Anything she says is a lie."_**

"Some of the things she's said turned out to be true. Most of what she said about the village that is," said Hiccup out loud thus confusing the said village.

Siren leaned closer to speak with Nightwolf. "Dum, by any chance you have any spells for this?"

"Nope. We should get back to the movie."

* * *

 **Again, I didn't know that I'd finish this chapter early. How did y'all like this chapter? Questions or comments? Thank you.**


	9. Montage and First Flight

**Hey guys! I'm back from Mexico! :) I'm happy to be back. Quinceanera was awesome the band was awesome and the food was awesome. There's going to be an authors note in the bottom of like for y'all to read, but for now let's read.**  
 **Key:**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _Red Death dialogue_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Movie dialogue_ **"**  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup movie dialogue_** **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET -bCONTINUOUS**  
 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

"Seriously, where did you learn this?" Gobber asked amazed.

"My secret."

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**  
 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _If you're going to put that on me, you have to catch me first!_** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Hey!_ **"**

The occupants chuckled at the playful duo. Astrid sneered because she's a bitch. Nightwolf looked at Siren who snapped her fingers dousing Astrid with water.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**  
 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yeah! Whoa!_ **"**

They laugh. "Did you think that was going to work?"

"I was just testing out a few things. It's more of a substitute until I had finished the major part of the project."

 **Afterwards Toothless explains to him about everything.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Concentrate on what you want to say. It's like telepathic communication. Now, 'hi my name is Riegan'._** **"**

"Riegan?" Fishlegs asked frowning.

"It's what Toothless named me. It means, 'dragon tamer' or 'one who speaks to dragons,' but no one is to call me that other than the dragons."

They nodded.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Hi . . ._** **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _You got only one word._** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _I can't get it. This is the tenth time we've gone over this._ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _You'll get it._** **"**

Hiccup smiled at Toothless. He knows that Toothless will always have his back.

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.**

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**  
 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of â€˜dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**

 **It shows Hiccup being affected a bit as he shakes his head and scrunching his nose. Pupils slitting a bit before going back to normal.**

This went unnoticed by everyone except for Astrid and Valka. Everyone missed the smirk that Siren sent Nightwolf. She snapped her fingers and a pile of dragon-nip appeared.

The dragons immediately went down and started writhing. Hiccup was having trouble containing his dragon side. He sent a glare at Siren and she sighed snapping her fingers.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**  
 **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of â€˜dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

"You tricky little . . ." Gobber glared at Hiccup who feigned innocence.

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**  
 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and** **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before._ **"**

"Now you have."

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _How'd you do that?_ **"**

"Dragon nip."

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _It was really cool._ **"**

"Thanks."

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I left my axe back in the ring._ **"**

 **He turns and hurries back.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you_. **"**

"Which you never did!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"And I never had an axe either."

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

"And she hates me."

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**  
 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.**

"You ditched us for an overgrown lizard!"

"Yup and I'm the only one to call him that, unless you want to die. Also, why would I hang out with you guys after all that happened?"

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**  
 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Hey Hiccup!_ **"**

"Hi!"

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?_ **"**

"A secret and sort of."

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question._ **"**

Silence.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**  
 **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

Toothless realizes that he was chasing a ball of light for an hour. An hour! He looked at his rider. **_"Why would you do that?"_** He exclaimed.

"You were having fun. I wasn't going to ruin it."

 ** _"Sometimes I hate you."_**

"Nothing new then."

"Hey, Hiccup!" Siren called.

Hiccup looked over at her and saw a speck of light out of the corner of his eye. Toothless noticed it too. They looked at each other for a second and they both lunged for it. They pushed each other as they tried to catch it. Hiccup shook his head. "What am I doing?"

He noticed everyone laughing at him and turned bright red. Valka seemed amused by her son's antics, but at the same time worried. _He's becoming more and more of a dragon._

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**  
 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Meet the Terrible Terror._ **"**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Ha. It's like the size of my-_ **"**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!_ **"**

 **TERRIBLE TERROR**  
 **"** ** _That'd teach you to laugh at me! Ooh, shiny!_** **"**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**  
 **"** _Wow, he's better than you ever were._ **"**

"If you keep that up, Astrid is going to kill you."

"I will not!" Astrid tried and failed to defend herself.

Hiccup and everyone stared blankly at her. Even her own parents!

 **CUT TO: EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**  
 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"I was behind the rock."

Nightwolf snorted. "Instead of being Astrid the Fearless, her name should be Astrid the Idiot!" She fell into fits of laughter.

Astrid growled. "What's your problem?"

"You're asking me this? Have you seen your bitchy and jealous attitude?"

"I am not jealous!"

"Honey, have we been watching the same movie? Because it clearly shows your jealousy. Now shut up and keeping watching. No one wants to hear your whiny voice."

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**  
 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATE**  
 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Oh, great._ **"**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**  
 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Hiccup._ **"**

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**  
 **"** _Hiccup?_ **"**

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

Hiccup groaned. He was almost caught because of this little event.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Do something about that girl!"_**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Are you in there?_ **"**

 **Too late - she's right outside.**  
 **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid._ **"**

Hiccup groaned. "I really need to work on handling things under pressure."

 **TOOTHLESS** **(mumbling)**  
 **"** ** _He needs to learn how to work under pressure."_**

"Heh, yer dragon sees sense."

"You mean unlike Vikings?"

Sirens went off. "SHOTS HAVE BEEN FIRED!" Nightwolf and Siren yelled.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder._ **"**

"Thank you for your concern, but it's too late to save me."

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

"Agh! I was so-" Astrid was cut off by muffled shouts. Nightwolf had duct taped her mouth shut.

She sighed. "That's better."

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**  
 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Where are the other ships?_ **"**

 **SPITELOUT**  
 **"** _You don't want to know._ **"**

"Or do we?" Siren smirked causing many to shudder in fear of the girl's sanity.

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Well, I trust you found the nest at least?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Not even close._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ah. Excellent._ **"**

"Gobber, really?"

"Hehe, sorry."

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I hope you had a little more success than me._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes._ **"**

Hiccup looked at his mentor. "Why did you make it seem like I died?"

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1**  
 **"** _Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved._ **"**

"Hey!"

 **VIKING #2**  
 **"** _Out with the old and in with the new, right?!_ **"**

"Once again, hey!"

 **VIKING #3**  
 **"** _No one will miss that old nuisance!_ **"**

"Well, _excuse_ me for being myself!"

 **VIKING #4**  
 **"** _The village is throwing a party to celebrate!_ **"**

Silence.

Siren raised an eyebrow. "Wow, y'all _really_ hated him. Shame. Shame."

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _He's... gone?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans._ **"**

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Hiccup?_ **"**

"No, your other son."

Valka glared at the village and her husband.

 **GOBBER (BEAMING)**  
 **"** _Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts._ **"**

" _Yeah_ , let's go with that."

 **CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**

Everybody, except for Valka, Hiccup, and the abnormal girls, paled.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow._ **"**

 ** _"I don't do slow."_**

"You certainly don't."

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four._ **"**

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Alright, it's go time. It's go time._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _This is it!_** **"**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!_ **"**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yeah! Yes, it worked!_ **"**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Ow! Watch it!_** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Sorry._ **"**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _My fault._ **"**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

Many people laughed.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Get it under control._** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yeah, yeah, I'm on it._ **(referring to the cheat SHEET)** _Position four, no three._ **"**

"Dude, make up your mind."

"I'd like to see you try, Snotlout!"

 **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..._ **"**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED) ...** **"** _CHEAT SHEET! STOP!_ **"**

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _No!_ **"**

 **...and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**

"HICCUP!" The entire hall yelled/scribbled. Gothi looked back at the boy to remind herself that he was still there.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 ** _"Riegan!"_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Oh gods! Oh no!_ **"**

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Riegan! Help!_** **"**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (trying to calm Toothless)**  
 ** _"_** _Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-_ **"**

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

Everyone was holding their breaths while Toothless and Hiccup glanced at each other. That was one of the scariest moments.

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them.**

Everyone watched in awe as the duo preformed something they thought was impossible.

 **He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _YEEAHHH!_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _We did it!"_**

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

 **ON HICCUP'S FACE HICCUP**  
 **"** _Ah, come on._ **"**

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.**

The occupants stilled themselves.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uh..no thanks._ **(gesturing to his fish on** **A STICK)** _I'm good._ **"**

They breathed out a sigh of relief.

 ** _"Really, Riegan?"_** Toothless looked at his brother in all but blood.

 ** _"Just because I'm part dragon doesn't mean I'm going to accept every single fish you offer. I'm still human."_**

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.**

Hiccup smirked. "Now kids, sharing is caring. Toothless is a naughty dragon and he's going to get in trouble when we get back."

The kids giggled. One went as far out and sang, "Toothless is in trouble."

Toothless sulked "ashamed" causing Hiccup to laugh. **_"Don't worry your punishment shall be a big basket of Icelandic Cod, but pretend that you don't like it."_**

 ** _"Yes!"_**

 **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?_ **"**

"Why does this feel like it's going to be important later?" Astrid wondered.

Everybody shrugged.

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Here you go._ **"**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PENSIVE)**  
 **"** _Everything we know about you guys is wrong._ **"**

 **Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**

Many people who hadn't liked the dragons started to think about it.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. _Did it really take this long? Come on people!_

Siren was humming something and was swaying which was creepy to watch as she was staring off into space. Nightwolf leaned over. "You're creeping them out."

"That was the plan." Siren snickered. "Let's just get on with the show. We're going to be showing them 'Gift of the Night Fury' right?"

Nightwolf nodded. "Yes, I really want to see Hiccup's reaction."

They high five then winked at Hiccup. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

* * *

 **Whoo! That was fun to write. But that's where this authors note is going to go. I feel as if I should just completely stop writing. My sisters say that I should stop since I suck at it and am going to go nowhere with my stories. This isn't really helping my already low self confidence and esteem. Their lack of faith in me really makes me feel worse about myself.**

 **I was studying for something that is very important and them telling me that I was going to fail made me feel even more nervous to the point I was shaking so badly to the point I couldn't hold a drink without it spilling. Tears of frustration and nervousness gathered and I had to concentrate on other things. I don't know if I should continue writing after the stories I've written. My sisters are making it hard to have confidence in myself.**


	10. the nest

**What two updates in what night? ha, im kidding I knew this was going to happen.**  
 **Key:**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _Red Death dialogue_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 ** _"_** _Movie dialogue_ ** _"_**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup movie dialogue"_**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

Nightwolf whispered something to Siren before she pressed play.

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.**

"Dude, seriously learn how to be inconspicuous," said Ruffnut.

"Please you don't even know what inc-enconspo- whatever you said." Tuffnut jabbed.

"Inconspicuous means, not clearly visible or attracting attention." Ruffnut stuck her tongue out. Many were shocked that she knew that.

"That's not right," Tuffnut said dumbly.

"Actually, she's right," said Hiccup. He wasn't surprised at her sudden smartness (anymore), he knows the twins are smart, they just don't show it as often.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Dad! You're back!_ **"**

 **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

"Eh, it's better than usual."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Gobber's not here, so..._ **"**

"Hiccup, I don't always go to speak with Gobber."

Silence. That was all that answered him.

 **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I know. I came looking for you._ **"**

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**  
 **"** _You did?_ **"**

"Why are you so surprised son?"

Awkwardness filled the theater.

 **STOICK (STERN)**  
 **"** _You've been keeping secrets._ **"**

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.**

Facepalms that was all you could hear.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I...have?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?_ **"**

"Wait, so the chief knows of Toothless?" Tuff exclaimed.

Ruff frowned. "Did we miss something? I mean, the chief was so joyful for Hiccup winning dragon training, so how come . . ." She trailed off in thought.

 **HICCUP (IN VAIN)**  
 **"** _I don't know what you're..._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it._ **"**

Toothless stared. **_"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"_**

Hiccup shrugged.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Oh?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _So._ **(BEAT)** _Let's talk about that dragon._ **"**

Stoick couldn't believe how close he was to discovering Toothless! Valka was afraid of what Stoick would do. The whole village were on the edge of their seats.

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-_ **"**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You're not...upset?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _What?! I was hoping for this!_ **"**

This left everyone, even Gothi, confused. Was the chief hoping for his son to train a dragon?

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uh...you were?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time._ **"**

A collective of "oohs" came around the room.

 **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!_ **"**

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.**

Stoick and Valka gasped. Valka ran over to Hiccup and started smothering him which made Hiccup tense not used the attention. Stoick didn't know he hurt his son! He always forgot how skinny and frail he is compared to everyone else.

"Mom, I'm fine! I'm used to it. It happens all the time!" Hiccup backed away.

"That doesn't mean it's okay!"

"Mom, it's fine! People usually forget how small I am because they aren't used to this." He gestured to himself limply.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!_ **"**

Hiccup's heart sank at the reminder. The dragons stared disbelieving that his father said that to him.

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!_ **"**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED)**  
 **"** _Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about._ **"**

 **Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

Valka watched the way her husband and son communicated. They were so awkward that she wondered how often do they speak to each other.

"Hey Hiccup," Ruffnut called. "Just how often do you guys speak to each other? This is just way too awkward!"

"Ah, depends. Regularly or just normal conversations?"

"Eh, both?" She shrugged.

"Regularly, hmm. Well, ah, there was that time-no never mind." He frowned in thought. "None. And normal conversations also none. The only time he speaks to me is when he's either lecturing me on how the village is important and how I should stop being myself along with I need to stay inside during raids and stop inventing. I mean, he used to speak to me a lot more before I was six, but that was a long time ago."

Stoick felt a pang of guilt. Valka pursed her lips. _I should just take him after this. If nothing changes._

Toothless just looked at the hatchling (granted they're the same age but whatever) in shock. **_"Riegan, this isn't how family works! How have you managed to live this long?"_**

Hiccup looked down, clearly not wanting to talk about it, absently tugging his sleeves.

Toothless and the dragons didn't push it, but they had an idea.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Oh, I... brought you something._ **"**

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _To keep you safe in the ring._ **"**

 **HICCUP (SINCERE)**  
 **"** _Wow. Thanks._ **"**

The village smiled.

 **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Your mother would've wanted you to have it._ **(HEARTFELT)** _It's half of her breast plate._ **"**

The village plus Valka and dragons looked at the screen then back at Stoick with an incredulous look.

 **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?_ **"**

 **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal._ **"**

No one dared to say anything. The tension was so awkward that it could be cut by a knife.

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I should really get to bed._ **"**

 **STOICK HICCUP (talking over each other)**  
 **"** _Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat._ **"**

A few snickered at their way of communicating.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Well..uh..good night._ **"**

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.**

Hiccup had the same expression. The village looked back at the boy who was thinking of a way out of killing the Monstrous Nightmare.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat.**

Astrid had the decency to blush and look sheepish as Toothless and the two girls plus a protective mother glared at her.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing._ **"**

Many dragons rolled their eyes. **_"Can we please kill her."_**

Hiccup sighed. **_"As tempting as that sounds, no."_**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Please, by all means._ **"**

 **She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.**

 **VIKING IN CROWD**  
 **"** _You got it Astrid!_ **"**

 **Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him.**

 **MEATLUG**  
 **"** ** _It's the nice hatchling!_** **"**

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you."

 **BACK TO ASTRID ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _This time. This time for sure._ **"**

"Me when I have homework, yet I then decide that reading and writing is a whole lot more important," commented Nightwolf.

 **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Aaaaaaaaaa..._ **"**

 **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!_

 **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!_ **"**

The dragons stared at the girl disgusted. A mother gronkle said, **_"You need to control that temper of yours and need to have your mouth washed out with soap."_**

Hiccup laughed much to the confusion of others. "Crush here said that Astrid needs to control her temper and that she needs to wash her mouth with soap."

Astrid growled. Many mothers agreed with what was said. Astrid's mother looked over at the two girls. Siren conjured up a bar of soap. Astrid's mother took her daughter outside and did wash her mouth.

When they came back, Astrid was close to tears and was embarrassed.

 **A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Wait! Wait!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _So, later._ **"**

 **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

Hiccup muttered a curse in Latin.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Not so fast._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I'm kinda late for-_ **"**

 **ASTRID (LIVID)**  
 **"** _What? Late for what exactly?_ **"**

Many people scooted away from Astrid as if she was a disease. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know away from the insane chick that wants to be perfect when nothing is perfect."

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Okay quiet down. The elder has decided._ **"**

 **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**

Toothless and every other dragon growled protectively. It took a few calm gestures and words from Hiccup to calm them down.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!_ **"**

Siren clapped her hands. "Alrighty y'all! Everything from this point forward is the future!"

This caused many people and dragons to lean in their seats in excitement.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Ha, ha! That's my boy!_ **"**

 **Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...**

 **HICCUP (MASKING PANIC)**  
 **"** _Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..._ **"**

Hiccup knew exactly what was going to happen. He just hoped that he rescued the other dragons once gone.

"So what Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"You'll see." Was the reply.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**  
 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _... leaving._ **"**

"What?" Everyone yelled/scribbled.

 **"** _We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever._ **"**

They wondered where Toothless was. Hiccup and Toothless shared a look since Toothless would usually bound over to Hiccup unless someone else was there.

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Oh..man..._ **"**

 **SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.**

"What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled. "You better be careful or Toothless would _kill_ you if you do one thing that seems threatening."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (SHOCKED)**  
 **"** _Aggh! What the-_ **(RECOMPOSING)** _What are you doing here?_ **"**

 **She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.**

"Yup, you're dead," Ruffnut cackled.

"That lizard better not even touch my girl!"

"I'm not your girl!"

Toothless just growled at Snotlout causing him to whimper.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?_ **"**

"You have no right in knowing! You need to learn how to accept defeat or else you'll end up dead!" He glared at Astrid his pupils slitting for a split second.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uh...training?_ **"**

 **She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _It better not involve... this._ **"**

"You have no idea what it is."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh..._ **"**

 **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.**

Toothless growled. **_"Let's hope I scare this bish!"_**

The dragons and Hiccup nodded and laughed.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED)**  
 **"** _You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go._ **"**

"Outfits?" Astrid deadpanned.

"How else would I explain the harness?"

 **He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down.**

Many winced when they heard a crack. Toothless growled and bared his teeth not living up to his name.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!_ **"**

"Yes why in the world would you do that?" Valka asked.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _That's for the lies._ **"**

 **Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _And THAT'S for everything else._ **"**

"Astrid Hofferson!" Her mother yelled.

"What? It's not like you don't like him." She defended herself.

"He's still the chief's son!"

"His own father doesn't like him. No one does!"

"We will discuss this further in private." Her father silenced the matter. He turned to the chief. "We apologize for our daughter's behavior."

"It's fine." Hiccup jumped in. "I'm used to it. I know it doesn't mean it's okay, but she just can't handle the fact that she lost. I hope by the end of this she can grasp the truth."

Toothless used his tail and brought Hiccup closer to him. He wrapped him in his tail. **_"You are way too forgiving for your own good."_**

 ** _"I know, but if she doesn't shape up, then you have no problem with teaching her a lesson."_** He gave a smirk to Toothless which no one in the theater missed.

 **Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

 ** _"Yes! I make a reappearance! Now what do I do with the bitch."_** The dragons laughed at the Night Fury's actions.

 **HICCUP (FEEBLE)**  
 **"** _Oh man._ ** _Toothless don't do much damage._** **"**

 **She dives onto Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Get down! Run! Run!_ **"**

"Make up your mind. Either you hate him or like him!" Ruffnut yelled throwing her hands up.

 **Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No!_ **"**

 **Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**

"Whoa, Hiccup disarmed Astrid!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _No. It's okay! It's okay..._ **"**

 **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALMING)**  
 **"** _She's a friend._ ** _Calm down._** **"**

 **Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Friend? I thought you said you had no friends and if she is a friend how come she was beating you?"_**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Just don't kill her._** **(To Astrid)** _You just scared him._ **"**

"She scared him?" Fishlegs asked.

"He thought that she was going to kill him." Valka stated. "Dragons are very protective over hatchlings, friends, and family."

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I scared him!?_ **"**

 **Hiccup makes a â€œbe quietâ€** **motion.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) (INTENSEWHISPER)** **"** _Who is him?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid._ **"**

"Wow way to be blunt." Nightwolf gave him a smile.

 **Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Dadadada. We're dead._ **"**

 **Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS)** **"** _Where do you think you're going?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _You said we were leaving._** **"**

The village watched with waited breaths wondering what Hiccup was going to do.

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**

Hiccup and Toothless (plus dragons and the supernatural girls) laughed at the girl's scream.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!_ **"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.**

"So Hiccup is going to kill Astrid and then leave?" Tuffnut rubbed his hands together.

Snotlout gave him a look. "Hiccup won't kill Astrid. He's way too peaceful to kill someone or something."

Hiccup stared dumbfounded. How does _he_ know?!

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Hiccup! Get me down from here!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You have to give me a chance to explain._ **"**

Snotlout pointed. "See?"

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!_ **"**

"So nothing changes." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Then I won't speak. Just let me show you._ **"**

 **Hiccup extends a hand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Please, Astrid._ **"**

 **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**

"You know, I can still push you off if you so much as make a threatening move towards Toothless."

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Now get me down._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Toothless? Down. Gently._ **"**

 **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _See? Nothing to be afraid of._ **"**

 **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**

Hiccup placed a hand on his ribs. "I just hope that you don't snap my ribs."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!_ **(mortified; to Astrid)** _He's not usually like this. Oh no..._ **"**

 **Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**

"I can't wait to do that!" Hiccup blushed as people gawked at him.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!_ **"**

 **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile._ ** _This is fun!_** **"**

"You're insane!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Hiccup beamed.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Duh_** **."**

 **Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing._ **"**

 **Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents.**

"Seriously, you did all that just for an apology?" Gobber asked.

Toothless gave him a toothless smile and nodded.

"Remind me no' ta get on either of yer bad sides."

 **They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

Many people do the same thing. Astrid started to FINALLY see sense.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT**  
 **...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing._ **(BEAT)** _He's amazing._ **"**

 **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**

 ** _"Of course I'm amazing! Took you long enough!"_** Toothless held his head high.

 ** _"Can we admire you later?"_** Hiccup said. "You're such a prideful dragon, but you're still awesome."

Toothless licked his rider.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _So what now?_ **"**

 **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill..._ **(WHISPERED)** _... kill a dragon._ **"**

"You know dragons have a large hearing range right?"

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Don't remind me._ **"**

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Hiccup's eyes slit as he hears whispering. He was able to shake it off. Panicked, Toothless abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Toothless! What's happening? What is it?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Quiet!_** **"**

 **Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Get down!_ **"**

 **RED DEATH**  
 ** _"Come to me my subjects. Come and feed me!"_**

Everyone jumped at the new voice. "What was that?" Gustav asked.

The dragons whispered amongst themselves. Hiccup nodded. "You'll have to see."

 **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _What's going on?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I don't know._ ** _(BEAT)_** _Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud._ **"**

 **Toothless HISSES. Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHISPERED)**  
 **"** _It looks like they're hauling in their kill._ **"**

 **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _What does that make us?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Get away!"_**

 **ZIPPLEBACK HEAD #1**  
 **"** ** _Who are you?_** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _A friend._** **"**

 **The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.**

"The nest!" Mildew yelled.

"Sit down Mildew!"

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _What my dad wouldn't give to find this._ **"**

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole._ **"**

The audience glared thinking why would they go through all that trouble just to dump the food down a hole.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _They're not eating any of it._ **"**

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out.**

 **RED DEATH**  
 ** _"Is this some kind of joke!"_**

 **The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _What is that_ **"**

 **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding ... and ROARS.**

 **RED DEATH**  
 ** _"A human! How dare you bring a HUMAN?!"_**

This left many confused. Fishlegs got the courage to ask, "It said 'a human' not humans, why did it only smell one?"

 ** _"Since Hiccup has spent the entire time with me and dragons, our smell rubbed off on him. That and the Dragon's Gem made Hiccup half dragon."_** Toothless explained but to the Vikings it sounded of coos, growls, and barks.

"He said that since I spent time with the dragons and him their scent rubbed off on me and masking my 'pungent human odor.'"

 ** _"Even though you smelled amazing!"_** A terrible terror said.

Everyone nodded.

 **Several dragons take flight in fear.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!_ **"**

 **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

The villagers sighed in relief. While Hiccup bowed his head in silence for the Zippleback that died.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**

 **ASTRID (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear** **off)**  
 **"** _No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them._ **"**

 **She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Let's find your dad._ **"**

"Are you crazy?" Hiccup yelled. "That thing could kill everyone!"

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill_ _Toothless._ **(BEAT)** _Astrid, we have to think this through carefully._ **"**

Hiccup and Valka nodded.

 **Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?_ **"**

"Unless you want to get everyone killed, yes. Wait, _pet_? Toothless isn't a pet. He is a friend and brother thank you very much."

The village gawked at the duo before turning away.

 **Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yes._ **"**

 **Astrid's taken aback.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Okay._ ** _(BEAT)_** _Then what do we do?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out._ **"**

"So, you're not leaving?" Stoick asked hopefully.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, if I can figure out a way to stop the queen, I'll be able to free both of our worlds."

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Okay._ **"**

 **Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _That's for kidnapping me._ **"**

"You make it sound like I was going to hurt you."

 **Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive. Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.**

Astrid blushed. She looked over at Hiccup, who was too busy speaking with Toothless about something. He felt her gaze and looked up with a questioning eyebrow raised. This caused her to blush even more and turned away. Snotlout just stared unbelieving. He fumed and turned to look at Hiccup. "Astrid is mine!"

"What are you talking about Snotlout? I didn't even make a move towards her." Hiccup then said to the dragons, **_"Plus, I don't like her like that anymore. She is way too violent and she actually showed her true colors throughout this whole entire thing."_**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _That's for, everything else._ **"**

 **In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _What are you looking at?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _That girl is bipolar._** **"**

" _Hey_ _!_ Hiccup!"

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You said it bud. I bet she just using me. If Snotlout tries to make a move on her, she'll just use me for her way out of his flirting._ **"**

"Excuse me! I would _never_ do that!" When she looked back at him, he stared blankly at her. Astrid was hurt that he thought that she would use him.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _So you don't like her?"_**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No. She's too violent and she has showed her true colors and those colors aren't for me. Anyway I have to go. Bye!_ **"**

Astrid looked at her feet. She sort of deserved it. After all that she did to him, did she really think that he'd like her the same as before?

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Wait, the blonde girl mentioned you having to kill a dragon. What did she mean by that?"_**

Hiccup watched, tensed, wondering what he would say.

 **HICCUP (sighing)**  
 **"** _I'm not going to, you don't have to worry about that. I'm trying to figure out how to get out of doing that. I promised myself that I wouldn't kill a dragon if I could help it. I am not going back on that promise._ **"**

Hiccup was licked by Toothless and many dragons.

 ** _"You are one of a kind youngling,"_** said a gronkle.

Nightwolf stood. "Okay, guys talk amongst y'all selves. I'm going to check on something."

Nightwolf left leaving Siren in charge. As she watched the occupants speak, an evil smirk crossed her face.

* * *

 **There y'all have it! Was it good, bad, meh? Needs to be edited? Anywa comments and questions, y'all know where they go!**


	11. The Mistake

**This is short but eh. Continuing.**

* * *

Okay so it was a stupid mistake that Nightwolf promised to never make again. Sure she loved Siren and all but leaving her alone in a room full of Vikings was just not smart. Siren may be her best friend, but her having grabbed one of her spell books and  
knowing the Troll and Dragon Transformation spell was not good.

Nightwolf had to do something important and when she got back - chaos! Trolls everywhere! Some of the dragons were humans and humans were dragons! Siren was maniacally laughing her evil laugh as many were very confused on what was happening. Some were  
freaking out as they didn't know how to control their body and Gobber - well Gobber was traumatized being a troll. Nightwolf facepalmed before giggling which turned into full blown laughing.

Siren looked at her friend with a smile. "Nightwolf breathe!"

Said girl gasped for air before going back into fits of laughter. Siren snapped her fingers and everything went back to normal. "Nightwolf calm down!"

"Sorry. *gasp* Sorry." She took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "Alright ignore my laughing/dying fit. So Siren what happened this time?"

The other girl shrugged. "Just wanted to have fun. It was the confusion of many that made me laugh."

Nightwolf saw Hiccup with Night Fury ears, wings, claws, and tail. "Uh, Hic?"

He pointed at the red haired girl. "She did this."

"Aww but you're adorable!" Siren squealed.

Nightwolf went over and threw her arm over his shoulders. "We're twins now!"

The twins looked up at the word "twins" when they realized that they weren't being called for they went back to doing whatever.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Siren yelled. She stood on the other side of Hiccup. "Triplets!"

Hiccup just had the "why am I the only sane one" face. "Ugh, why am I the only sane one?" Everyone stared blankly at the hybrid. "What?"

"Hiccup, laddie, ye befriended a dragon, no' knowin' if he was goin' ta kill ya," said Gobber. "Ya do the most insane things."

"Toothless tell them I'm not that bad."

Toothless snorted. _**"You're a trouble magnet."**_

"But magnets also repel." He tried again in defense.

 _ **"Not this one."**_

"You all are so mean!" Hiccup crossed his arms.

Nightwolf and Siren hugged him. "It's okay. We're just joking. Siren return him back to normal."

Siren snapped her fingers but a green light repelled the spell. She tried it again. "I can't. Something is repelling my magic."

Nightwolf's eyes widened. She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them out. "We will be back in a moment. Toothless come with us."

Nightwolf closed the door. "Okay. So Hiccup there's a reason why we can't turn you back."

"Because I'm part dragon." He deadpanned.

"Yup. So you have to change yourself back. Toothless may be able to help you." Siren explained.

It took five tries, but Hiccup was able convert himself back to his regular form. He then concentrated to turn himself back into his hybrid form then back. "There now you can control it. As for the lie, say that it was the Dragon's Gem. That's if they  
ask."

"Alright Siren." They went back and fortunately no one asked. So off to the movie.

* * *

 **This was better when my friend and I were acting out loud, but that's probably because I could actually remember what was being done. Sorry Siren if it wasn't as good as you hoped!**

 ****

 **I'm currently working on the next chapter! Oh and if you have a question don't hesitate to , my lovelies!**


	12. First Sad Part in the Movie

**Alright I love all of my readers. Some have asked me why I hate Astrid. Well, maybe, hopefully it will be explained. If not tell me.**  
 **Key:**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _Red Death dialogue_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 ** _"_** _Movie dialogue_ ** _"_**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup movie dialogue"_**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He felt something was going to happen. He realized that the Red Death has been way too quiet.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**

 **STOICK (aloud to the crowd)**  
 **"** _Well, I can show my face in public again._ **"**

Hiccup was angry and hurt. Then he stated to feel strange. Pins and needles erupted on his shoulder blades, head, hands, tailbone, and feet. He began to feel light headed. Hiccup shook it off and leaned against Toothless.

Valka frowned. She noticed Hiccup's uncomfortableness and then leaned against Toothless. She felt something in her heart clench. She good feel something growing in her stomach. An uneasiness. She ignored it for now.

 **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL)**  
 **"** _If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!_ **(BEAT)** _But here we are. And no one's more surprised..._ **"**

Stoick shrunk in his seat. He was worried what Valka and Hiccup would say.

 **ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.**

Oh great, Hiccup heard everything. Many villagers watched in waited breathes.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!_ **"**

 **CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Be careful with that dragon._ **"**

 **HICCUP (re: the roaring crowd)**  
 **"** _It's not the dragon I'm worried about._ **"**

 **ASTRID (WORRIED)**  
 **"** _What are you going to do?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Put an end to this._ **"**

 **She eyes him, dubious.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I have to try._ **(BEAT)** _Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless._ **"**

 **ASTRID (GRIM)**  
 **"** _I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong._ **"**

 **Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.**

"You didn't promise." Fishlegs stated.

They turned to see Hiccup shrug his shoulders. Only a few Vikings noticed his pale face. They thought it was about the movie, but in reality it was the Red Death.

 ** _"You honestly think that your village would ever listen to YOU?"_** He could practically hear her cackling. **_"Just you wait."_**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead._ **"**

 **Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring. ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Show 'em how it's done, my man!_ **"**

 **Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.**

 **STOICK (MUTTERED)**  
 **"** _Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer._ **"**

Facepalms was all the two girls heard.

 **Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I'm ready._ **"**

 **The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _I will kill you all and bring honor to those who have perished!"_**

Hookfang was given many looks from the dragons.

 **It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips.**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _Oh, a meal. It's not much but you will do little Viking._** **"**

Toothless gave his signature look that he would kill Hookfang if anything happens to Hiccup.

 ** _"I would never hurt him. If I catch his dragon's scent then he'll be fine."_**

 ** _"He better be."_**

 **The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _What is he doing?_ **"**

 **The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.**

"Ah, laddie, remove yer hand," murmured Gobber.

 **HICCUP (WHISPERED)**  
 **"** _It's okay. It's okay._ ** _I will never hurt you._** **"**

 **The dragon stares in shock.**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _A human who has connected to the Zoolinguism? Impossible, you obviously are one of them._** **"**

 **The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I'm not one of them._ **"**

Many of the village gasped and some murmured with each other. Stoick and Gobber wouldn't respond, for they both just lost someone in their life since he basically disowned Berk.

 **GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Stop the fight._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No. I need you all to see this._ ** _I will not hurt you. I'm going to show them that you can be trusted. I'm friends with a Night Fury, he's safe. Trust me._** **"**

 **The dragon was contemplating in trusting the twig in front of him. The crowd gets restless.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them._ **"**

Stoick was silently pleading for his future self to listen and not do anything rash.

Hiccup remained in turmoil, the Red Death's voice rang through his head.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!_ **"**

 **Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.**

 _Oh great, I get my son killed._ Stoick groaned.

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _You LIE!_** **"**

 **Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _I will kill you!_** **"**

Toothless sent a glare at Nightmare. **_"I warn you."_** He curled around the boy. It was then he noticed Hiccup's slight shaking and pallid face. **_"Riegan?"_**

No answer. He and every other dragon watched the boy and noticed him staring off into space. They thought that he may be thinking of something important. None of them noticed the red _Aura_ around the green one.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Riegan!_** **"**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Out of my way!_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.**

"Astrid what are you doing?" Her mother exclaimed. "You'll get killed!"

Astrid bit her lip, not knowing the answer herself.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**  
 **Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**

"No." Hiccup watched startled. The connection between him and the Red Death broke.

"Hiccup?"

"He'll get killed if he goes. It'll be all my fault."

 ** _"Of course it would, you only cause destruction wherever you go."_**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**  
 **A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.**

Many held their breaths. Hiccup couldn't out run him forever.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**

 _Come on. Come on._ People were changing in their minds.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it** ** _._**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _This way!_ **"**

The tension didn't loosen. Nothing could even cut through it for how thick it was. Nightwolf squirmed. She leaned over to her red head. "The tension is way too thick. What do we do to relieve it?"

"Who the heck knows." They shrugged and turned back.

 **Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Night Fury! Get down!_ **"**

 **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**

 **HICCUP (PANICKED)**  
 **"** _Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!_ ** _They'll kill you._** **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _They can try._** **"**

 **The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

 **VIKINGS**  
 **"** _Night Fury!_ **"**

 **Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Go! GO!_ **"**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Take it alive!_ **"**

No one said anything. Hoping for the best. Praying to every god that it goes okay. Valka knew that something was going to go wrong.

 **Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Stoick no!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Dad! No! He won't hurt you!_ **"**

 **The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _No, don't! You're only making it worse!_ **"**

 **Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Toothless! STOP!_ **"**

 **He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...**

As did everyone in the room.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _NO!_ ** _He's my father!_** **"**

 **Hiccup's green** ** _Aura_** **shows as everyone stared as Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding. The** ** _Aura_** **faded.**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Get him!_ **"**

 **The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.**

 **HICCUP (DESPERATE)**  
 **"** _No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him._ **"**

 **Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Put it with the others!_ **"**

No one dared to speak.

 **His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY ON HICCUP Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**

Stoick stared in horror. How could he just throw his own son like that? "It gets much worst!" Nightwolf yelled. This made everyone jump, they forgot about the two abnormal girls.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I should have known. I should have seen the signs._ **"**

"Signs?" Hiccup asked bewildered. He looked over at his mom and understood.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Dad._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _We had a deal!_ **"**

 ** _"A forced deal!"_** The dragons roared.

 **Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

 **HICCUP (FLUSTERED)**  
 **"** _I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?_ **"**

 **He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!_ **"**

"To be fair if they didn't attack then he would not have attacked back. So your point is not true. Use more facts than just going in blaming people for something. Learn how to blame yourself over others. Hiccup knows that." Nightwolf called earning glares, but she returned it back with an evil smirk.

 **RED DEATH**  
 ** _"It's your fault, Hiccup. Everything bad is because of you."_**

 **The screen shows Hiccup's eyes flare in anger and hatred. He broke the connection and continued.**

 _Does he really think that he is the cause for everything?_ The village asked themselves.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous._ **"**

 ** _"Of course I am!"_**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves._ ** _(BEAT)_** _There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-_ **"**

Many groaned despising the kid's ability to ramble under pressure.

 **Stoick HUFFS.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _-Their island?_ **"**

 **He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _So you've been to the nest._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Did I say nest?_ **"**

 **Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.**

 **RED DEATH**  
 ** _"Good. Good. Lead your village to their deaths."_**

A lot of Vikings grew pale at this. Dragons looked at the boy who seemed to have paled if that was possible considering he's already pale. Valka pursed her lips and watched her son in concern.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _How did you find it?!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island._ **"**

 **Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Oh no. No, Dad. No._ **"**

 **Hiccup chases after him, panicked.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen._ **"**

 **He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one._ **"**

 **Nothing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!_ **"**

 **He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**

Gasps were resounding through the theater. Stoick knew _exactly_ what was to come. The teens were shocked that Hiccup was—or would be—treated this way.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking._ ** _(BEAT)_** _You're not my son._

 **Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.**

Stoick and every single person just gawked at the screen. Hiccup was disowned! They all turned to the boy in question. He was standing and breathing hard. Hiccup was scowling and clenching his hands. They were all surprised to see a red shimmering _Aura_ around him. The dragons gasped as Toothless soothed his rider. **_"Reigan, whatever she is saying, ignore it!"_**

 ** _"Oh, come on my little dragon, you know you want to seek your revenge. Attack them."_**

 ** _"My pleasure."_** Hiccup smirked. Hiccup's hybrid form came out.

The villagers watched in horror as the dragons reared back away from him. Toothless was slowly taking steps back but was trying to relieve his brother. **_"Riegan."_**

Valka watched her son change into his hybrid form, grinning maliciously teeth sharp and pupils silted. "Hiccup?"

His gaze turned sharply to her. She gasped and stumbled away from her son. His voice was raspy as he said, _"Mom, h-help."_

Valka's eyes were wide. "Hiccup, it's okay. Calm down son. Don't let the queen turn you into her subject. You're stronger than this."

Hiccup's head twitched a bit as he was fighting control. Toothless took this as the opportunity to jump on him. **_"Riegan, ignore her, block her out!"_**

 ** _"Get off of me!"_** Hiccup thrashed and was able to knock him off as he didn't resist at all.

He—somehow—ended up scratching Toothless. Toothless hissed at the pain. Hiccup broke out of the trance long enough to see that he hurt his friend. **_"No. Leave me alone! You don't control me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, but I do. Because of you, your_** ** _sire and everyone you love will be dead and you'll be alone. You WILL HAVE NOTHING!"_**

 ** _"Not true._** ** _I'll save them._** ** _Now leave me ALONE!"_** A forest green _Aura_ over powered the red one and the red vanished. The forest green just kept glowing causing the occupants to turn away. It started to fade.

The Vikings were confused on what happened, but the dragons were happy and proud that he stood up to her control. When it completely faded, Hiccup—still in hybrid form—laid passed out on the ground.

* * *

 **There y'all have it. Sorry I didn't update. School is one of the reasons. It also took a while to right the end to this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Questions, comments you know where they go. Please and thank you.**


	13. Slight Break

Hiccup began shifting back to his human form as Valka, Toothless, Stoick, and the two girls ran to the unconscious boy. Siren put up an invisible wall to keep out the three as Nightwolf slidon her knees next to the boy. Cradling him, she checked  
his heart beat. With a grim face she looked back to the others. Siren stared unwavering at the silver eyed girl. She nodded and turned to the occupants who stared at her with waited breath. A silver light caught their attention in time to see Nightwolf  
and Hiccup disappear.

"What's wrong with him?" Stoick bellowed.

Toothless growled. _**"Tell us! What's wrong with Riegan!"**_

Siren sighed. She opened her mouth to speak.

 **-with Nightwolf and Hiccup-**

Nightwolf laid the auburn haired boy on a bed. Placing her hands on his chest she called upon her healing magic. A silver glow emitted from her hands and spread across his body. The girl watched as a small smile played on his lips.

She smiled a bit as she removed her hands. Taking a breath she wrote a note and left it on the nightstand beside him. Sighing, she left Hiccup.

When she returned, the theater - for once, thank Thor - was not in shambles. No one noticed Nightwolf as she stood surveying the theater. Siren was laid out on the couch napping. The Vikings and dragons are eating solemnly. Not one was talking. Toothless  
couldn't even look at the fish. Something was wrong with Hiccup and he wanted to be near him. The teens just stared at the ground.

Ruffnut felt like when Tuffnut had broken his leg during a prank. Hurt and sad. She sort of wanted to have been Hiccup's friend, but because of Snotlout and Tuffnut she couldn't. Her heart clenched when Hiccup laid on the ground not responding,  
reminded of all the times Snotlout and Tuffnut beaten him to unconsciousness. She just stood watching, her chest hurting because of it. She wondered how the small Viking went through life, how he had the power to live. She wouldn't have been able  
to do that. She just hopes that when Hiccup gets better he'd forgive her for everything. It's easy to forgive, but forget is a harder fight.

Tuffnut was staring at his food. He always looked up to Hiccup for all of the destruction he made, but watching this gave him another view into the little viking's life. He never got why he even decided to beat him alongside of Snotlout. He just felt  
that since everyone hated him it would outcast him to hangout with the green eyed boy. Tuffnut may not seem the sharpest knife, but he knows enough that if Hiccup never met Toothless and they had kept going, maybe just maybe, Hiccup would've ended  
up killing himself. Tuffnut truly regretted everything he did.

Fishlegs had tears running down his cheeks. Hiccup, a good friend of his or was, was in pain. He pretty much went through Hell and is still going through so much pain. Fishlegs couldn't even help but envy the boy with the strong will. He would've broken  
in a few seconds, but not Hiccup. He can't taking all the hate, disappointed and disgusted looks thrown his way, brushing them off like it was nothing. Hiccup has always been smarter than the blonde boy another feature Fishlegs envied. Hiccup has  
went through so much yet is still standing. Those slitted, dragon like eyes full of disdain flashed back through his mind. He was going to kill them. The disownment was his final breaking point. Fishlegs was glad that Hiccup was able to snap out of  
it and regain control. He hated himself for leaving Hiccup alone.

Astrid **(gag me)** was having turmoil of emotions. She couldn't help, but feel as if all that happened to Hiccup was her fault. **(It is.)** She shouldn't have been thinking more about her reputation and family's name over Hiccup. **(fucking bitch)** Astrid  
should've stepped in when they were beating him black and blue but didn't, granted they were never friends to began with. **(Die in a hole.)** Seeing Hiccup just brush it off made her wonder how long would it take for him to just entirely snap from  
all of it. His willpower was amazing and she envied him for it. This movie was showing that Hiccup may not be physically strong, but mentally. She wishes that he could forgive her and they could be friends or maybe something more. **(Pfft. Forgive, yes. But more than friends, don't make me laugh.)**

Snotlout may seem that he didn't care about Hiccup, but he did. Years of beating him black and blue was out of jealousy and anger. He was jealous on how talented Hiccup was. He was angry that he was heir to Berk. Snotlout was wondering just what would  
have happened if Hiccup didn't fight against the commands of the queen. Those dragon like features, growling and snarling was so foreign to Snotlout, for all he saw was fear, self hatred, hurt, happiness, perseverance, and eagerness. Never murder  
or absolute hatred. He was hoping to never see that, but you can't get everything you want. Snotlout was worried for his cousin. **(In the shows/movies it never said their cousins, but in the books yeah so eh I'm rolling with it.)** Hiccup was stronger  
than all of them put together.

"One can be pushed only so far before they break." A voice interrupted their thoughts.

Hiccup's parents stood along with the teens and Toothless. "How's my son?" Valka asked.

"He's resting. I see that my lovely friend gave y'all food. Hiccup will wake soon, but for now just sit back and relax."

"Relax?" Stoick bellowed. Nightwolf looked over to her napping friend. She's still sound asleep. "How can I relax? My son almost killed all of us after my further self disowned him. I disowned my son. How can he ever forgive me?"

Nightwolf gave a grim smile. "He will. He's fine, my magic is really strong so just sit and eat. Hiccup will be fine."

"I heard my name." The occupants turned to see a pallid and struggling Hiccup. Toothless bounded over to him being careful. Hiccup somehow managed to get on. Toothless slowly came back to where they stood.

"Hiccup, son." Valka checked over him making sure he was okay. "You're okay."

He nodded. "I've been through worst."

That really wasn't the best thing to say, but Valka just let it slide making note that she'd make him talk to her later. Siren, finally awake, brought over some fish to which Hiccup slid off of Toothless and took them eating slowly.

Nightwolf gave a grateful smile to Siren before turning to the others. "Please give Hiccup his space. Whatever you need to say, say it later. Once Hiccup feels ready to continue, we shall. For now, let's just take this opportunity to think about what  
you've seen so far."

Hiccup was grateful that Siren and Nightwolf helped him after all that happened. If he had a choice, he would've just left himself be in pain. He deserved it. Toothless licking him, broke him out of the dismal thoughts.

* * *

 **There y'all have it! I'm actually proud of this chapter. Now you know exactly why I hate Astrid. So yeah. Love y'all.**


	14. Hiccup's Death

**So I have pretty much nothing to say that this is almost finished. Other than that, enjoy!**  
 **Key:**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _"Red Death dialogue"_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Movie dialogue_ **"**  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup movie dialogue_** **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT)**  
 **"** _Ready the ships!_ **"**

 **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

Upon seeing this Hiccup broke inside too. He still cared, even after all that happened?

 **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**  
 **Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable. Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate._ **"**

 **He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

"The Chief seems to be jealous of young Hiccup and Toothless' friendship," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "Too true, dear brother."

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Lead us home, Devil._ **"**

Hiccup balled his fist in anger, yet also in fear. It was his fault, after all it was he who spilled the secret of where the nest is. Anything that happens, deaths, injuries will all be his fault.

 **ON HICCUP Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Don't worry Toothless, I'll figure out a way to help._** **"**

Stoick didn't know how to react. His son was going to help somehow to save them. Mainly, the dragons, but that include them, right?

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Be careful Hiccup. The queen is dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt_** **."**

Stoick felt a pang in his heart. If Hiccup gets hurt, it would be his fault. He's the one who sent them on the search.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CLIFFS - LATER ON HICCUP Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _It's a mess._ **"**

The Vikings sent looks of disbelief at the girl. The dragons, on the other hand, glared at her.

 **Hiccup doesn't respond.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend._ **"**

Now everybody was glaring at him, er her. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Thank you for summing that up."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone._ **"**

Hiccup's eyes widened. How could he have thought that? Toothless was the best thing to ever happen in his life.

Toothless, however, didn't care. He knew that Hiccup didn't mean it.

"Yes, it would have been better for _everyone,_ but not you." Nightwolf commented.

Everyone gaped at her in confusion.

"Hiccup, your nightmare/memoriae." Memoriae: Latin for memory.

Hiccup just looked away. "Doesn't matter. I've survived this long."

"Even the strongest of wills can snap," said Siren.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Let's keep watching."

They didn't say anything else.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Yep. The rest of us would have done it._ **(BEAT)** _So why didn't you?_ **"**

 **Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Why didn't you?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I don't know. I couldn't._ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _That's not an answer._ **"**

 **HICCUP (BECOMING IRATE)**  
 **"** _Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Because I want to remember what you say right now._ **"**

Hiccup growled. "You're way too pushy for your own good. You need to learn ho to lay off. There are things that you won't be able to handle."

This made them wonder what he meant.

 **HICCUP (angry, loud)**  
 **"** _Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon._ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _You said 'wouldn't' that time._ **"**

 **HICCUP (BLOWS UP)**  
 **"** _Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!_ **"** **(A BEAT.)**

"Technically not true," said Valka.

Nightwolf hissed. "Actually, I still think he is since we didn't know about you for a while."

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _First to ride one, though._ **"**

"Still think that."

 **Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _So..._ **"**

 **HICCUP (REALIZING)**  
 **".** _..I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was._ **(BEAT)** _I looked at him and I saw myself._ **"**

"So what did Toothless see in you?" Fishlegs questioned.

 ** _"Loneliness and pain."_** Toothless nudged him.

"He said loneliness and pain," Hiccup replied without thinking.

No one knew what to say, so they turned back to the screen.

 **Astrid turns to face the open sea.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I bet he's really frightened now._ **(PROVOKING)** _What are you going to do about it?_ **"** **(Beat.)**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Probably something stupid._ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Good. But you've already done that._ **"** **Another beat.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Then something crazy._ **"**

Hiccup nodded. "Best types of plans."

No one agreed.

 **Astrid smiles.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _That's more like it._ **"**

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Sound your positions. Stay within earshot._ **"**

 **Shouts pour in from all directions.**

 **VIKING #1**  
 **"** _Here._ **"**

 **VIKING #2**  
 **"** _One length to your stern._ **"**

 **VIKING #3**  
 **"** _On your starboard flank._ **"**

 **VIKING #4**  
 **"** _Three widths to port._ **"**

 **VIKING #5**  
 **"** _Ahead, at your bow._ **"**

 **VIKING #6**  
 **"** _Haven't a clue._ **"**

Many gave a dry chuckle as they were tensed waiting to see what will happen.

 **ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?_ **"**

"Well, we know where Hiccup gets it from," said Snotlout dryly.

No one laughed.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Find the nest and take it._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple._ **"**

"If only it were that easy," whispered Hiccup.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Shhh._ **"**

 **Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds.**

 **RED DEATH**  
 **"** ** _Come to me, my subject. Bring them to their deaths._** **"**

Hiccup's breath hitched. _Please, Toothless. Fight it!_

 **Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Step aside._ **"**

"Step aside peasants!" Siren called out.

Some of the villagers chuckled even Hiccup was able to crack a smile through his worry.

 **Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Bear to port._ **"**

 **The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

 **FISHLEGS (O.S.)**  
 **"** _If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle._ **"**

 **Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon._ **(BEAT)** _It's me._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uh..._ **"**

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but had an amused smile.

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _I love this plan._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I didn't..._ **"**

"You have no clue what I'm planning do you?"

"Yes." Snotlout scoffed. "Of course I do."

Hiccup stared at him blankly. "Uh huh. So what is my plan?"

"It's, uh, shut up!"

Hiccup gave a slight nod. "Thought so."

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _You're crazy._ **(SULTRY)** _I like that._ **"**

Hiccup looked over at Ruffnut and gave her smile. Ruffnut returned it. She knew he forgave her and that was all she needed to know.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _So? What is the plan?_ **"**

 **Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**

Many people grinned. This was the Hiccup the wanted to see. He finally came out of his shell.

 **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ah. I was wondering where that went._ **"**

 **A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Stay low and ready your weapons._ **"**

 **Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**

"No," whispered Hiccup. "They need to turn back."

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _We're here._ **"**

 **Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him. ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.**

 **ASTRID (CORRECTING)**  
 **"** _Uh-uh._ **"**

"Thanks."

Astrid looked surprised, but nodded.

 **Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Wait! What are you..._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Relax. It's okay._ **"**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _Really, I get him? What if he tries to kill me?_** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _It's okay._ **"**

"I just love how Hiccup interacts with the dragons. Like he isn't afraid or anything. Like he's been through way worse things than to be afraid of a dragon," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup's eyes widened when she said the last sentence. If they stopped to think the last sentence (which is highly unlikely) they'd know. Thank the gods that they didn't though. But that didn't stop Nightwolf from sneaking glances over at the dragon hybrid.

 **Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Where are you going?!_ **"**

 **Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You're going to need something to help you hold on._ **"**

 **The teens eye each other apprehensively and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _It's time to bring all of you freedom, but you need to do as I ask._ **"**

 **The dragons nod in understanding as the teens watch the boy speak to them.**

"This is _so_ amazing!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "I get to have a dragon of my own!"

Hiccup smiled slightly.

"Hiccup, please promise me that you can help me revise the book of dragons after this!"

Hiccup looked down. There was actually a small chance that _he_ would come out alive. As long as everyone, including all of the dragons, survives he doesn't care what happens to him. Hiccup kept his mouth shut not promising anything. "We'll see." Was all that he muttered out. The dragons stared curiously at the boy. They could tell that something was bothering him. He was thinking of something sad and they knew it. They just didn't know that it was his future death that he was thinking about.

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY CLOSE ON Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _In my undies. Good thing I brought extras._ **"**

"Gross!" Snotlout yelled. "We didn't need to know that!"

 **Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No matter how this ends, it ends today._ **"**

Hiccup nodded in determination. "Yes, it does."

 **He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (War cries and slashing efforts) In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Is that it?_ **"**

"No." Hiccup closed his eyes he didn't want to think of what the Red Death was going to do.

 **Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**

 **VIKINGS (Cheering as one)**

 **SPITELOUT**  
 **"** _We've done it!_ **"**

 **Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!_ **"**

 **The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Get clear!_ **"**

 **The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**

Hiccup's breathing became erratic. "I better get there in time."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Beard of Thor...what is that?"_

"The Red Death." Hiccup stated.

 **STOICK (AGHAST)**  
 **"** _Odin help us._ **(BEAT)** _Catapults!_ **"**

 **The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

 **VIKING #3**  
 **"** _Get to the ships!_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No! NO!_ **"**

 **The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Heh. Smart, that one._ **"**

Hiccup and all the dragons snorted. "Please, that one is the most idiotic and disgraceful dragon there is."

 **Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

 **STOICK (GUILT-RIDDEN)**  
 **"** _I was a fool._ **"**

Many had looks of surprise since the chief barely admits when he's wrong.

 **The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Lead the men to the far side of the island._ **"**

 **SPITELOUT**  
 **"** _Right._ **(turns to the others)** _Everybody to the far side of the island!_ **"**

 **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Gobber, go with the men._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy._ **"**

 ** _"Oh, so that's were Riegan gets it,"_** said Toothless as he nudged his brother.

Hiccup leaned against the obsidian dragon.

 **Stoick grabs him.**

 **STOICK (EMPHATIC)**  
 **"** _I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt._ **"**

 **Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Then I can double that time._ **"**

 **Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _HERE!"_

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _NO, HERE!"_

 **It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Come on! Fight me!"_

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No, me!_ **"**

 **The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when... KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd. Once they quieted down, the movie began to play.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!_ **"**

Stoick beamed in pride. His son was a natural leader.

 **The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Up, let's move it!_ **"**

 **The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

 **ON THE GROUND Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were._ **"**

 **Stoick is speechless.**

As was the all the village.

 **IN THE AIR The group circles over the dragon's head.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Fishlegs, break it down._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell._ **"**

Fishlegs beamed. His knowledge did come in handy.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _That's my specialty._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See._ **"** **(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

 **HICCUP (EXASPERATED)**  
 **"** _Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Don't worry, we got it covered!_ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Yeah!_ **"**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Troll!_ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Butt Elf!_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Bride of Grendel!_ **"**

Not one dragon understood.

 **The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot._ **"**

"A dragon with six eyes?" Fishlegs squealed and almost passed out gaining many looks.

 **ON HICCUP AND ASTRID ... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _There!_ ** _Stormfly!_** **"**

 **He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**  
 **"** _Go help the others!_ **"**

 **She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Riegan, help!"_**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Okay, hold on. Hold on._ **"**

 **He gets to work on the chains.**

Many people held their breaths as they were worried for the duo. Except Mildew.

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _It's working._ **"**

 **The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Yeah! It's working._ **"**

"You are on dragons!" Valka called in worry.

 **PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Agghh!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!_ **"**

"You never had 'power over the gronkle' you and her are to work together." Hiccup corrected.

 **He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I'm okay!_ **"**

 **...then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (FEEBLE)**  
 **"** _Less okay._ **"**

 **BACK TO SNOTLOUT ... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _I can't miss!_ **"**

 **... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?_ **"**

 **Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Yeah! You're the Viking!_ **"**

Astrid groaned. She probably shouldn't have said that.

 **Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Whoa!_ **"**

 **ON THE GROUND The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing... HICCUP Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see... THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**

"No!" Was yelled out alongside, "Hiccup!"

 **UNDERWATER Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air.**

Stoick and Valka watched with teary eyes as their son was drowning before their eyes.

 **Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**

Everyone sighed in relief (but Mold, er Mildew).

 **HICCUP (OVERWHELMED)**  
 **"** _Dad..._ **"**

 **Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

 **UNDERWATER ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS.**

Stoick looked back at his son who had a smile that could compete with Cheshire Cat.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Let's go._** **"**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _You got it, bud._ **"**

 **Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.**

Now everyone wait to see what would be said.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yeah...me too._ **"**

 ** _"For what, exactly?"_** Toothless looked to Hiccup.

 _My death._ "Everything that lead up to that point."

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Do you really have to do this NOW?_** **"**

"Yes," said the father and son.

"It's best to do that just in case something happens to one of us." Hiccup looked to his father. _Nothing is going to happen to you._

"But nothing will happen. You have a plan, don't you?" Ruffnut inquired worriedly.

"Of course, but all wars cannot go without a sacrifice."

Valka and clearly the whole village with the dragons stared in horror at the boy. Valka broke out of her trance. "Hiccup, do t think that. Please son. You are way to young to be thinking that."

"It's inevitable Mom. Growing up in the village showed me that. You may not like me thinking this, but it's the truth and sometimes the truth is something one would not like to hear."

Not one person could argue. He made a point, too bad he was way too young.

 **Hiccup ignores him.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _You don't have to go up there._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard._ **"**

 **They exchange smiles.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I'm proud to call you my son._ **"**

 **Hiccup beams, taken aback.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Thanks dad._ **"**

Hiccup stood and ran straight to his father, hugging him. **(The barrier is down.)** "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too Hiccup." Hiccup sat on his dad's lap as the continued to watch. Toothless walked over and laid at their feet.

 **Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

 **IN THE AIR Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _He's up!_ **"**

 **She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Get Snotlout out of there!_ **"**

 **IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.**

 **TUFFNUT/RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I'm on it!_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you._ **"**

 **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Hey! Let me drive!_ **"**

"Guys same dragon."

"Sorry Hiccup! We kind of forget sometimes."

"It's fine, Ruff." He smiled at her. A dust of pink came across her cheeks.

 **The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I can't believe that worked._ **"**

 **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Night Fury! Get down!_ **"**

Toothless let out his version of a laugh. Stoick stared weirdly at the dragon. "He's laughing," said Hiccup.

Stoick chuckled.

 **IN THE AIR A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Did you get her?_ **"**

 **Toothless grunts.**

 ** _"Too bad I did."_**

"Toothless." Hiccup gave a stern stare.

 ** _"What?"_** He feigned innocence. **_"Who's this Toothless you speak of? He sounds amazing though."_**

Hiccup chuckled. "You're such a weirdo."

Toothless snorted. **_"At least I'm not insane."_**

 ** _"Ooh!"_** The dragons yelled.

The villagers knew nothing other than that Hiccup's face was red.

 **ON THE GROUND They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds.**

 **ASTRID (BREATHLESS)**  
 **"** _Go._ **"**

 ** _"No, he's just going to let you all die,"_** said Hookfang.

 **IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.**

 **HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS)**  
 **"** _That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!_ **"**

 **Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

 **IN THE AIR Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Do you think that did it?_ **"**

 **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Apparently._** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Well, he can fly._ **"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.**

 **ON THE GROUND Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

The audience look on with awe at the boy and the dragon.

 **TEENS**  
 **"** _Woohoo! Yeah!_ **"**

 **A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

 **IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Okay Toothless, time to disappear._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Way ahead of you!_** **"**

 **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Come on bud!_ **"**

 **The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (hearing the gas)** **"** _Here it comes!_ **"**

 **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**

Everyone was just astounded at how the duo fought.

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

 **IN THE AIR HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Watch out!_ **"**

 **The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

"No!" People yelled. Hiccup clenched his fist in worry. Stoick noticed and laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulders. Valka watched this action and went over to them. Gobber stood from his chair and sat in the next one.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works._ **"**

 **He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Come on! Is that the best you can do!?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Come on fatty!_** **"**

 **RED DEATH**  
 **"** ** _I'll kill you for that insult!"_**

 **They jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer._ **"**

 **The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Hold, Toothless._ **"**

 **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _NOW!_ **"**

 **Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within.**

They were all silent. No one wanted to say anything. Hiccup was stilling being pursued, but from the looks of it the queen would be dead in no time.

 **It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles.**

Cheering could be heard from miles away. Once they died down, they noticed that Hiccup wasn't in the clear yet. They settled down and kept watching.

 **Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

The mothers gasped at this while the men just watched with wait breaths.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _No. No._ **"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**

"No/ ** _No_**!" Everyone yelled. Hiccup remained slightly calm. He knew that it would come down to this, but seeing it happen made him feel dread and numb. He just hoped that Toothless makes it out alive.

Stoick carefully placed his son on the floor and whipped around to the two passive girls. "Why would you even show us this?" He bellowed. "How could you be so heartless to show me my son's death?"

Nightwolf turned to Siren who nodded. She, somehow, gracefully stood. "Stoick, as Hiccup said, 'war cannot go without sacrifices.' He knew that he might not make it out alive. He has accepted his fate. Can you do the same?"

Stoick slumped in defeat. Hiccup grabbed his hand. "It's okay."

Stoick hugged his son as tears ported down his face. "I'm so sorry, son. I'm so sorry."

Valka joined in sobbing. "My baby boy. I didn't even get to see you grow up and now I will never."

"It's okay mum. Everything will be fine." Somehow Hiccup found himself believing himself. The teens felt terrible. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs had tears running down their faces. Snotlout and Astrid kept their tears at bay but they still felt themselves breaking.

Toothless, though, was taking it the worst. His brother dies saving them. He couldn't do anything to stop it. Hiccup and the dragons could feel Toothless' sadness. Hiccup broke out of the hug and wrapped his arms around Toothless. "It's okay, bud." Tears streamed down his pale face. "It's okay."

The two girls could feel the feels attacking them, but they kept a straight face as they don't want to ruin anything.

Nightwolf cleared her throat. "There's a bit more. If you wish to see it."

Hiccup stood. "Yes."

Nightwolf nodded. "Alright."

* * *

 **Um, don't kill me? Yeah, uh h-how did y'all like that? Did anyone cry? Yeah I should just go.**


	15. The Ending

**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter for How To Train Your Dragon!**

 **Key:**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 ** _"Red Death dialogue"_**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Movie dialogue_ **"**  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup movie dialogue_** **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.**

The villagers glanced over at the boy. He was still with them, they reminded themselves. This won't happen. They would make sure of this. Too bad that they didn't know that Siren and Nightwolf were going to erase their memories.

 **DISSOLVE TO: A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Hiccup? Hiccup!?_ **"**

 **Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Hiccup!? Son!?_ **"**

 **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (GRAVE)**  
 **"** _Hiccup._ **"**

 **He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.**

Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the boy. Hiccup, on the other hand, was looking at the screen for telltale signs that Toothless lives.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Oh son...I did this..._ **"**

 **Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.**

Hiccup sighed in relief. **_"Thank the gods you're alive."_**

 ** _"But you aren't."_**

 ** _"It was inevitable. I'm sorry Toothless. Just know I love you and don't blame you. You tried to save me."_** Hiccup hugged the dragon tears dripping onto him.

Toothless curled around the boy licking the tears away.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I'm so sorry..._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _I better not regret this._** **"**

This caused everyone to think. _Regret what?_

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

Not one said anything. They still didn't know if he was still alive. For all they know Toothless was able to save his body.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Hiccup._ **"**

 **He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _He's alive!_ **(TO TOOTHLESS)** You brought him back alive! **"**

There was an uproar of cheers. Hiccup smiled at his family. Toothless was grinning like an idiot. Then something came to mind. _Wars cannot without sacrifices._ Hiccup frowned. There must be something that was lost. He was tapping his fingers on his left leg.

 **The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY)**  
 **"** _Thank you... for saving my son._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _It was the least I could do for my brother._** **"**

The chief smiled down at the obsidian dragon.

 **Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Well, you know... most of him._ **"**

This made everyone think. What did he mean?

 **Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY CLOSE ON HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.**

Hiccup smiled. "Impatient aren't we?"

Toothless licked his cheek.

 **Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.**

 **HICCUP (GROGGY)**  
 **"** _Oh, hey Toothless._ **"**

"Really after all of that, that's what you say?" Astrid questioned.

Hiccup shrugged. "Eh. What am I supposed to say?"

 **Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Riegan you're awake!_** **"**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-_ **"**

 **Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP.**

All the guys winced in unison.

 **He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**

Stoick smiled.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _I'm in my house._ **(re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited)** _You're in my house._ **"**

 **Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!_ **"**

 **Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Yup! I was keeping an eye on you in case you woke up. Your dad just left a minute before._** **"**

Stoick sighed. When he leaves, Hiccup wakes up.

 **He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (DISTRESSED)**  
 **"** _Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on..._ **"**

 **Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

"What? What's wrong? Why do you look like that?" Astrid questioned rapidly. Hiccup shrugged.

 **ON THE BARE FLOOR His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg.**

Many stared wide eye. "The youngest amputee," muttered Gobber. "He's too young."

Hiccup felt his lips twitch. "At least it wasn't my head."

"At least you'd be quieter," called a Viking.

Hiccup blushed in embarrassment. "True."

 **It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...**

"You'll pull through. You always do." Gobber gave the boy a smile which he gladly returned.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Okay...okay..._ **"**

 **...but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Don't worry, I've got you._** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Thanks bud._ **"**

The villagers smiled at the two's friendship.

 **Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door.**

"Hey look, bud, we match!"

 ** _"That we do."_**

 **Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.**

Some gasped. What's wrong?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Toothless? Stay here, bud._ **"**

 **Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!_ **"**

 **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which: Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size.**

They all watched amazed at Berk's transformation.

 **Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I knew it. I'm dead._ **"**

 **Stoick laughs.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No, but you gave it your best shot._ **"**

 **He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _So? What do you think?_ **"**

 **Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

 **VIKING #1**  
 **"** _Hey look! It's Hiccup!_ **"**

 **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

 **VIKING #2**  
 **"** _Hiccup, how you doin' mate?_ **"**

 **VIKING #3**  
 **"** _It's great to see you up and about._ **"**

Hiccup's green orbs widened in shock before melting into a smile.

 **STOICK (SWEETLY)**  
 **"** _Turns out all we needed was a little more of..._ **(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP)** _... this._ **"**

 **HICCUP (PLAYING ALONG)**  
 **"** _You just gestured to all of me._ **"**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**  
 **"** _Well. Most of you._ **"**

 **Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (re: the prosthetic leg)** **"** _That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?_ **"**

 **HICCUP (bittersweet, coming to TERMS)** **"** _I might make a few tweaks._ **"**

Gobber playfully glared at the boy.

Hiccup being the mature one, stuck his tongue out at him.

 **Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Welcome home._ **"**

 **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

 **VIKING**  
 **"** _Night Fury, get down!_ **"**

Toothless puffed his chest out. **_"That's right, fear m-"_**

Hiccup was able to catch him under the chin, sending him into a sweet bliss.

 **Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Toothless exchange a sheepish look.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Whoops._** **"**

 **CLOSE ON CLOSE ON Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**

Hiccup nodded. "I quite like that design."

 **CUT BACK TO REVEAL... Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position.**

 **HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS)**  
 **"** _You ready?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS (SNORTS)**  
 **"** ** _Duh!_** **"**

 **From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _This... is Berk._ **(BEAT)** _It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three._ **"**

 **They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so._ **"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Some Vikings called.

 **Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
 **"** _The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have..._ **"**

 **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY) ...** **"** _dragons._ **"**

 **FADE TO WHITE**

There was an uproar of cheering and clapping. Nightwolf and Siren left to let them talk to each other. "So, the Gift of the Night Fury?"

Nightwolf smirked and nodded. "Yup. So I'm going to break the news that they will forget all of this up until the events happen and some things they will still never remember."

Siren nodded.

Nightwolf went back into the theater. "Okay!" She yelled over the Vikings. "I regret to inform you that you will not remember anything from what has happened."

Cries of protest came from them, but they all silenced when Stoick stepped forward. "Are you saying that my son will still lose his leg?"

Nightwolf nodded solemnly. "It appears so. You will also forget that Hiccup can communicate with dragons and Valka being alive. I'm sorry, but it's crucial for the timeline to be the same."

Hiccup stepped up. "We understand. But do you know how we'll spend snoggletog?"

Nightwolf smirked. "I'm so glad you asked. It's called, 'Gift of the Night Fury'. Once Siren gets the thing we shall start."

Everyone went to their seats anxious to start.

Siren came back and nodded. Nightwolf pressed play.

* * *

 **Alright there y'all have it! Next chapter is "Gift of the Night Fury" I'm so excited to show this!**


	16. Gift of the Night Fury

**Alright this is reactions on Gift of the Night Fury!**

* * *

The occupants watched the screen come upon their island.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember._ **"**

"Hiccup's right, it is a quite stupid name." Snotlout admitted.

Stoick glared. "Its tradition."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **[Toothless begins banging on the ceiling.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Riegan, get up! Get up! Let's go flying!_** **"**

"Wow, Toothless you're so impatient!"

Toothless slapped him. **_"Maybe if you hurry then I wouldn't have to force you awake."_**

 ** _"You love me though."_**

 ** _"Sometimes I wonder how we're friends."_**

Hiccup chuckled slightly.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Okay, okay, I'm coming._ **"**

 **[Hiccup looks up at the dragon.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy!_ **"**

People laughed at the duo.

 **[Toothless laughs at Hiccup, and Hiccup imitates Toothless' laugh.]**

"Cool you can imitate him!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"I can imitate anyone and everyone in the village. Toothless isn't all that hard."

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-_ **"**

 **[Hiccup's metal foot slips on the ice, but Toothless catches him.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _I've got you Hiccup._** **"**

There was a round of "aww" around them. Their relationship with each other is adorable.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Stupid leg. Oh, thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Yeah, we can go flying now._ **"**

 **[Toothless burps in Hiccup's face.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless._ **"**

Many people scrunched up their nose in disgust.

"You need to learn manners."

"Laddie don't start with manners 'cuz we all know that you don't have any," said Gobber.

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _That's for not getting up faster._** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Really?_** **"**

"Wow, he's _really_ impatient." Ruffnut looked over at Hiccup.

He shrugged and sent a smirk at her.

 **[They shoot up into the air]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Come on! Let's see what you've got today!_ **"**

 **[They dive down a cliff face.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _WHOOO-HOOO!_ **"**

 **[Hiccup sees a cliff and gets an idea.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Okay, you ready? Easy..._ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Of course!_** **"**

 **[Hiccup unhooks leg and stands on Toothless, and jumps over a cliff while Toothless goes under. Hiccup lands on Toothless and hooks leg back in.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Yes! Finally!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Yes!_** **"**

Stoick and Valka stared at their son. Hiccup noticed and shrugged. "I know, I know. I'm insane for doing crazy stunts like that, but I'm not a type of mellow guy."

"He really isn't!" Nightwolf called. "He does the most awesome stunts even if Toothless doesn't agree."

Stoick and Valka paled at the thought. Hiccup got this mischievous smirk which many people saw and scooted away.

 **Viking**  
 **"** _Here?_ **"**

 **[A Viking on a Gronckle is holding up a shield.]**

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher!_ **"**

 **Viking**  
 **"** _Here?_ **"**

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _There! Ah, that's the spot!_ **"**

 **Viking**  
 **"** _Alright!_ **"**

 **[A costumed Viking child growls at Meatlug, and Meatlug playfully roars back.]**

 **Meatlug**  
 **"** ** _You're so adorable!_** **"**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _Attaboy, Meatlug!_ **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Are you ready, girl?_ **"**

 **[Astrid throws two shields in the air, and Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to a giant, wooden Christmas tree-like structure.]**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?_ **"**

"They'd think we'd lost our minds," replied Hiccup.

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _They'd think we'd lost our minds!_ **"**

They all just stared at him. "You and Gobber are so alike."

"I know mum, it's scares me sometimes."

Gobber smacked Hiccup upside the head. "It terrifies me to think like you. I'd like to keep my sanity."

Hiccup tilted his head with a look of confusion and innocence. "What's sanity?"

"I've wondered the same thing," said Siren and Nightwolf in unison.

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!_ **"**

 **[Vikings and dragons cheer.]**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _What the...?!_ **"**

 **[Hundreds of dragons are flying above Berk, and the island's resident dragons all join them and fly away.]**

 **Dragons**  
 **"** ** _It's time! For the first time in so long without that dreadful queen!_** **"**

"Time for what?"

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _What in Thor's name?!_ **"**

 **Hookfang**  
 **"** ** _I have to go, I can't miss it!_** **"**

"Can't miss what?" Snotlout turned to Hookfang.

Hookfang shrugged. **_"Watch."_**

"He said to keep watching."

 **Snotlout**  
 **"** _Come back! Where are you going?_ **"**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _Meatlug!_ **"**

 **[Fishlegs leaves the scene]**

"Where are you going?" Hiccup questioned.

Fishlegs shrugged.

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Where's Hiccup?_ **"**

 **[We see Hiccup talking with Toothless]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _What do you say, bud? Wanna go again?_ **"**

 **[** **Toothless and Hiccup swerve the Dragons en masse.]**

 **Dragons**  
 **"** ** _It's time!_** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Whoa! Aaaaahhh! Oh, no! My helmet! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _I'll get it!_** **"**

 **[Toothless dives for Hiccup's lost helmet.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Your helmet!_** **"**

"Thanks bud, but first things first we need to go back to Berk."

Toothless nudged him and nodded.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on._ **"**

 **[Toothless doesn't bother explaining.]**

 ** _"Why didn't you explain to him, Nightflyer?"_**

 ** _"I probably was worried about getting Riegan's helmet since it means so much to him."_**

Hiccup hugged his brother. **_"You're amazing."_**

 **Viking**  
 **"** _What's the matter? Where are you going?_ **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please?_ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Astrid!_ **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?_ **"**

 **Viking 1:**  
 **"** _Why did they leave?_ **"**

 **Viking 2:**  
 **"** _What's happening?_ **"**

 **Viking 3:**  
 **"** _Will they ever come back?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Stop! Wait!_ **"**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thanks guys."

"Sorry Hiccup," said the Vikings.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Calm down! Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Dad... I don't know._ ** _Toothless?_** **"**

 **[He turns back to see Stormfly trying to encourage Toothless to join them, but Toothless can't because of his tail-fin.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Go ahead. I can't, but I have something to do first!_** **"**

 **[Hiccup tilts his head confused and in suspicion]**

Hiccup looked at the screen sadly. He should make a tail fin for Toothless to fly solo.

 **[in the great hall]**

 **Viking:**  
 **"** _Where'd they go?! Snoggletog is ruined!_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?_ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!_ **"**

 **[Gobber notices all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm and helmet.]**

The village facepalmed at the man.

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Most of the time..._ **"**

 **Gobber (off-screen):**  
 **"** _Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!_ **"**

 **[The teens are walking back home]**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _That was depressing..._ **"**

"Thank you for summing that up," said Hiccup sarcastically.

Ruff looked sheepish.

Hiccup sighed. "Sorry, Ruff. That was unnecessary. I'm just getting used to this."

Ruff gave a slight smile. "It's okay, Hic."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly._ **"**

 **[Fishlegs is whistling joyfully.]**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **"** _What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Me? Oh! Yeah!_ ** _[fake sobbing]_** _I miss him so much! Well, good night!_ **"**

Hiccup watched suspicious then he thought to when he ran off. "Oh, _Fishlegs_ you didn't."

"Uh, what did I do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just keep watching."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!_ **"**

 **[Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout groan.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Actually, Astrid might be on to something._ **"**

"Why am I getting a bad feeling?"

"You don't know do you?" Snotlout inquired.

"Know about what?"

He shrugged. "Keep watching."

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you._ **"**

A guilty expression came across Hiccup's face. Toothless nudged the boy. **_"It's okay."_**

 **[Toothless looks over the ledge of a cliff.]**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _Must be nice._ **"**

 **[They walk away sadly as Hiccup stares at Toothless a plan forming.]**

Gobber looked at the boy. "You better not stay up all night."

Hiccup shrugged. "Eh, I'd be used to it by now."

"Hiccup, I don't care you need your rest."

Stoick frowned. All those times when he thought Hiccup was sound asleep, was he awake making things?

Hiccup groaned. "I'm fine, Gobber. I've went two weeks without sleeping, what's one sleepless night compared to that?"

"Hiccup you need your rest, this isn't healthy," said Stoick.

Hiccup groaned. "Not you too. Ugh, fine."

 **[the next day we see Astrid walk around with yaknog.]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!_ **"**

The teens groaned and hoped that they didn't drink it much to Hiccup's confusion. Tuff noticed and said, "Her cooking is horrible."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. If Tuff said this than it must be horrible.

 **[Astrid walks up to the teens.]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays."_

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?_ **"**

 **[** **shoves Ruffnut]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _It's Yaknog!_ **"**

 **[Tuffnut gags.]**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **"** _Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?_ **"**

"It'd be better than that yaknog stuff."

Ruff nodded.

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug._ **"**

"You have a death wish my good sir."

"It's not bad as Hiccup's though," said Snotlout.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Haha very funny."

 **[Snotlout swallows reluctantly.]**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _You could really taste the yak!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Hmmm! Yum! What is that?_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink._ **"**

 **[Snotlout stands behind Astrid, shaking his head with a look of warning on his face, and Fishlegs takes the hint that it's not for human consumption.]**

Astrid glared at the Jorgenson.

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this._ **"**

The teens turned to the boy in sympathy.

Hiccup shrugged. "I ate a half slimy, partly digested raw fish. I think I can down the yaknog."

The village shuddered at the reminder. Some went as far as gagging.

 **[Ruffnut notices Snotlout's discomfort.]**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _Are you crying?_ **"**

"It must be bad then."

"Yeah, let's hope that you don't drink it."

Astrid growled. "I'm right here!"

The two cousins looked at her. "We know."

 **[Astrid stands at the door]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Hiccup?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid. Coming!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Here. Happy holidays, from me to you._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Thank you, Astrid!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _What are you up to?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy,_ **"**

"We already do!" called the whole village.

Hiccup pouted and crossed his arms.

 **"** _but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that._ **"**

Gobber sighed. "Oh, laddie we need to figure out how to break this habit."

"Old habits are hard to break." Hiccup cast a glance at Toothless who ultimately knows what he meant.

 ** _"We'll try to break it,"_** Toothless said.

Gobber nodded. "I know."

 **[Hiccup drinks the Yaknog, realizes how disgusting it tastes, and keeps from swallowing.]**

"Yeah, it must be so bad if Hiccup can't even swallow it."

Siren covered her mouth by stuffing her face against a pillow.

Nightwolf frowned before her eyes widened. She smacked her friend upside the head. She fiercely whispered, "Stop being dirty minded. We have to have at least a bit of class."

Siren mumbled, "Sorry."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?_ **"**

 **Hiccup: [With a mouth full of Yaknog]** **"** _Hmhm!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Wow, what a great gift!_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Hmhm..._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _What if he never comes back?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Mh..._ **"**

"Thank you for making me worried."

"Sorry Hiccup."

 ** _"I wouldn't leave you."_**

Hiccup nodded. **_"I know."_**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _What am I saying? Of course he will!_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Mhm!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!_ **"**

 **[Once Astrid gets far enough away to not notice Hiccup, he spits the Yaknog onto the floor.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Blaaaaagghhhhh!_ **"**

Astrid glared at Hiccup. Toothless growled. **_"Stop cooking, you'll end up getting someone sick!"_**

"Toothless says that you need to stop cooking or someone will end up sick," Hiccup said bluntly.

Astrid huffed in anger.

 **[Toothless is banging on the ceiling again.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Riegan! Wake up! Why aren't you waking up? Let's go! Rie-_** **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Toothless! Come on down, bud! I got something for ya!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _What is that?_** **"**

 **[Toothless sniffs the contraption.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _What do you think of that? Yeah!_ **"**

 **[Toothless turns away from Hiccup.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you! Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay._ **"**

 **[Toothless starts to moan about the new tail until it expands on its own.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Nonono... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _It opened and its closing when I want it to._** **"**

Hiccup beamed. He did it! He gave his friend his flight back and doesn't have to depend on him anymore! Hiccup's smile melted slightly. Toothless wouldn't have to depend on him anymore. Worry built up in Hiccup, but Toothless was his friend, he wouldn't leave him, right?

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Ah... Here you go. See? Got it?_ **"**

 **[Toothless first looks to Hiccup, then to the tail-fin, then back to Hiccup.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Toothless... Whoa!_ **"**

 **[Without warning, Toothless shoots into the sky, flying away from Berk and his best friend.]**

Hiccup and everyone stared in shock. Toothless just left him. Toothless gaped at the screen. **_"Riegan I'm so sorry!"_**

Hiccup didn't respond for a minute making the dragons worry. **_"It's okay Toothless."_**

Toothless curled around the boy in apology. He didn't know what had overcame him.

 **[Three days later, Hiccup is still worrying about Toothless. He's lying awake in his bed, when suddenly there is a rhythmic banging on the ceiling.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Toothless! I knew you'd come back... Urgh!_ **"**

 **[Hiccup slips on the ice, then sees Stoick repairing the roof.]**

Hiccup bit his lip. How long had past since Toothless left?

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Morning, son!_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh, hey, Dad..._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Glad you're up! I was looking for your helmet._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _My- My helmet?_ **"**

Hiccup coughed. "Uh, what helmet?"

Stoick rolled his eyes playfully at his son. "Oh, Hiccup."

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Odin needs a place to put your goodies._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Yeah, right... I- I'll get on that. Great..._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Hold on! Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your mind? Out with it._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh, it's been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now._ **"**

Hiccup gasped slightly. Three days. Toothless had been gone three days. Why?

Toothless and everyone else gaped. Toothless left Hiccup for three days. Stoick cast a glance at his son. He could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _I'm sure he is with the other dragons._ **"**

Valka hesitantly nodded. "Maybe. Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't answer he was in deep thought and Gobber knew. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's in deep thought, you'll have to wait a while."

Valka sighed and nodded.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Yeah? I wish I can be that sure._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?_ **"**

Valka felt guilt eat at her heart. She wished she could go home when this was over, but Nightwolf made it clear that she couldn't.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _You're right._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Good! Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here._ **"**

Hiccup broke from his thoughts when he heard that. He groaned.

They looked at him.

"Idiotic idea." That was all they needed.

 **[At the docks]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's..._ **"**

Fishlegs watched in confusion at his nervousness. Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered. "Wow, Fishlegs we didn't know you'd go that low."

Fishlegs turned to them in confusion. With one signal from Hiccup, they kept their mouths closed and ignored Fishlegs, leaving the poor boy in confusion. Many people had guessed what he did and knew not to say anything.

 **[Fishlegs runs into a house carrying the fish barrel. Hiccup follows and looks inside when Fishlegs leaves.]**

 **[Meatlug breaks his chain and carries Hiccup away.]**

"Oh, great. Dad, I'm going to be late for snoggletog."

Stoick chuckled. "We'll wait."

Fishlegs stared at the screen in shock. He kidnapped his own dragon!

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MEATLUG?!_ **"**

 **Meatlug**  
 **"** ** _Hello, Riegan!_** **"**

Valka smiled. "She's so eager isn't she?"

Hiccup nodded. "She is. Toothless though still has way more energy than Meatlug though."

Toothless smacked him upside the head with his tail.

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Hiccup? Where are you going?!_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _I HAVE NO IDEAAA!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey!_ **"**

 **Meatlug**  
 **"** ** _Thank you Riegan!_** **"**

 **[the teens are in the house talking]**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _I can't believe him._ **"**

Hiccup stared blankly at Fishlegs who had the decency to look sheepish. "Thanks 'Legs I knew I could count on you."

"Sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup waved his hand. "It's completely fine."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR DRAGON!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Well, that makes it sound so mean._ **"**

"Fishlegs either way it sounds mean," said Astrid.

Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

 **Tuffnut: [shocked]**  
 **"** _Hey, guys?_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _He flew away the second he was unleashed!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay._ **"**

Ruffnut gave him a "are you serious" look. "Fishlegs really?"

"Guys leave Fishlegs alone. We all make mistakes."

"Thank you Hiccup."

"But we will talk about this later."

Fishlegs groaned.

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _GUYS!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks._ **"**

Hiccup coughed.

Stoick and Valka looked at their son.

"Those aren't rocks." He coughed a little bit more as he was refraining from laughing.

That didn't mean the dragons and villagers weren't.

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!_ **"**

Hiccup groaned. "Why didn't I _think_ of that?"

 ** _"It's okay hatchling, someone should've told you,"_** said a green monstrous nightmare.

Toothless growled at the dragon with jealousy. He was trying to take Hiccup away from him!

Hiccup scratched Toothless. "It's okay."

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _But, boy dragons don't lay eggs._ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _Yeah, your boy dragon is a girl dragon._ **"**

Ruffnut threw hands in front of her. "Thank you!"

"Wait a minute, Fishlegs I'm pretty sure I would've told you their genders. Why did you think Meatlug was a guy?"

Fishlegs shrugged. "Probably misheard."

"Probably."

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Okay, that actually explains a few things._ **"**

No one bothered asking.

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Hey! Everyone's missing their Dragons, right?_ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Oh, here it comes._ **"**

Snotlout groaned in pain as Astrid punched him in the gut.

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _I've got an idea! It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition! Oh, this is gonna be so good!_ **"**

 **[They hide dragon eggs inside everyone's helmets.]**

The dragons groaned.

 ** _"What is it?"_**

 ** _"Your friend made a huge mistake. She just caused more harm since the eggs explode,"_** explained Meatlug.

 ** _"Oh, this will be good."_**

They acted as if they didn't say anything.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking me?_ **"**

 **Meatlug**  
 **"** ** _You'll see Riegan. Oh you'll love it!_** **"**

 ** _"You really will!"_** Meatlug exclaimed.

 **[Hiccup sees all the dragons and baby dragons.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _You guys come here to have babies!_ **"**

 **Dragon**  
 **"** ** _Oh, be careful._** **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Whoa!_ **"**

 **[Eggs hatch and explode. Little baby dragons crawl to their mother.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Hey, look over here, you missed one._ **[egg explodes]** _WHOA!_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk!_ **"**

The village, except Hiccup, paled.

 **[Back at Berk]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Wasn't this a great idea?_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!_ **"**

 **[the egg exploded and a baby gronkle landed on Fishlegs.]**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Ow!_ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _SURPRISE!_ **"**

 **[Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronckle, when Astrid realizes something.]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _The eggs explode?!_ **"**

 **[Houses all around her explode.]**

Hiccup threw his arms up. "Yes!"

People looked at him weirdly while the twins nodded and smirked.

Hiccup ignored their stares and continued. "Finally it isn't me destroying the village over an idea!"

Valka chuckled at her son's antics. "Yes, but now your father will have to deal with it."

Hiccup shrugged. "He'll be fine. He's used to it. I've done worse damaged than the dragons."

"How?"

"My inventions."

Valka nodded. "Ah, okay."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _THE EGGS EXPLODE!_ **"**

The teens laughed. "Oh Thor, your face!"

Astrid then punched Snotlout.

 **[A man runs screaming from his home.]**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _I'm sorry! Sorry!_ **"**

 **[Houses continue to explode everywhere. The "tree" sets on fire.]**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _Awesome!_ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Wow!_ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _This is your best idea yet!_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _What in Thor's name is going on?!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _The eggs explode._ **"**

 **[A final house over Astrid's shoulder explodes, and Astrid smiles nervously.]**

Now Hiccup joined in with the laughter no longer being able to contain it. Astrid would've punched him, but with the Night Fury, she wasn't going anywhere close to him.

 **[With Hiccup]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you?_ **"**

 **[Hiccup sees his dragon friends.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!_ **"**

 **Hookfang**  
 **"** ** _Hello Reigan. Glad you made it._** **"**

 **Stormfly**  
 **"** ** _Good evening Riegan._** **"**

"Wow, at least they have manners," said Astrid.

Hiccup snorted. "Like you do?"

"Burn!" Sirens called as Nightwolf was on the floor dying of laughter.

 **[Hiccup greets the baby Nadders.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _And you have... babies? Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together. Who knew you are leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday. I should get back to my holiday. So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give me a ride back home?_ **"**

Snotlout snorted. "There is no way my dragon would do that for you."

 **Hookfang**  
 **"** ** _Sure!_** **"**

Ruffnut cackled. "You were saying?"

"Thanks Hookfang." Hiccup placed a hand in the dragon's snout.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?_ **"**

 **[Hookfang starts to take Hiccup home, but everyone follows.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh... Nono nonono... I think I just started the return migration._ **"**

 **Stormfly**  
 **"** ** _Oh silly we too should be getting back but we have a slight problem._** **"**

"Oh, so you guys are returning to Berk to celebrate!"

Stormfly nodded.

 **[Hiccup sees the baby dragons are eager to follow.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Well, if you insist!_ **"**

 **[Babies try to follow but don't have enough strength against the wind.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Come on! Come on!_ **"**

 **[Babies land back on the island.]**

 **Baby**  
 **"** ** _We can't!_** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Ah, boy, this is never gonna work. Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing._ **"**

Hiccup frowned what was he going to do.

 **[With Stoick and Gobber]**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster._ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Ah, it's not so bad._ **"**

"Gobber you are so good at pep talks," said Hiccup rolling his eyes.

Gobber smiled oblivious to the sarcasm. "Thanks lad!"

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete - What are these people looking at?_ **"**

 **[Vikings see shimmering creatures high in the sky.]**

Stoick beamed in pride Hiccup's plan while Valka nodded at Hiccup's ability to make an entrance.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _What is that?_ **"**

 **[Dragon Figureheaded ship is being carried by dragons.]**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _It's Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _And our dragons!_ **"**

 **[Vikings cheer.]**

 **[Ship lands on Berk and baby dragons spill out.]**

 **Snotlout**  
 **"** _Yeah! Whoo-hoo!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _MEATLUG!_ **"**

 **[Fishlegs runs and tackles Meatlug.]**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Hahaha! Well done, son!_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Thanks, Dad!_ **"**

Father and son smiled at each other as the crowd cheered.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!_ **"**

Hiccup smile couldn't get any wider he was able to make people happy. He leaned against Toothless. His happy thoughts immediately diminished at the reminder of his best friend gone. The grin he wore slipped off his face as the next scene begun.

 **[Great Hall]**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _This is the best holiday ever! Howsa baby!_ **"**

 **[Fishlegs makes baby noises at baby dragons.]**

Fishlegs blushed as the twins and Snotlout made fun of him.

 **[Hiccup looks around, seeing everyone having a great time with their dragons. Well, almost everyone.]**

The happy mood dissolved at the reminder. Toothless curled tighter around the boy.

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you._ **"**

 ** _"I'm so sorry Riegan."_**

Hiccup gave a slight smile. **_"It's okay bud."_**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Astrid, where did Toothless go?_ **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _I don't know._ **"**

 **[Astrid sees Toothless creeping into the Great Hall.]**

Hiccup sat straighter and hugged Toothless beaming at his friend.

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all._ **"**

"Wow, your mood changes quite rapidly," commented Fishlegs.

Hiccup shrugged.

 **[Astrid turns Hiccup around to see Toothless running excitedly towards him.]**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!_ **"**

 **[Hiccup hugs Toothless.]**

"Aww/ ** _aww_**!" The whole village, dragons and two girls yelled.

The two friends were excited. Hiccup smiling like the adorkable guy he was and Toothless licked him. He groaned. "Toothless!"

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Stoick!_ **"**

 **[Gobber gestures to Hiccup and Toothless.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?_ **"**

 **[Toothless puts Hiccup's now spit covered helmet on his head.]**

There were groans of disgust. Hiccup shrugged not caring. His best friend came back to him with his helmet.

 **[Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut groan in disgust.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Happy Snoggletog!_** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!_ **"**

 **[Hiccup hugs Toothless again.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Of course I am, but you are too._** **"**

Hiccup chuckled and hugged him. "Thank you, you prideful dragon."

Toothless nudged him. **_"No problem Trouble Magnet."_**

 **[Toothless is banging on the roof again.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Wake up, Riegan! Hurry up!_** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _I'm coming, Toothless! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-_ **"**

 **[Hiccup sees Toothless has pulled out the old flight gear.]**

The audience were confused on to why Toothless brought the old flying gear out. Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup's face like a kid would do with a teddy bear. He knew that he would rather depend on Hiccup than have his ability of solo flying.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going._ **"**

 **[Toothless moves away from Hiccup.]**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _No!_** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless?_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _I don't want it!_** **"**

 **[** **Toothless breaks off the new tail.]**

There was a wave of gasps run through the audience. Toothless smiled at Hiccup who was frozen in surprised. Hiccup broke out of his stupid and hugged his friend for the umpteenth time that day. "You know we could've kept that in case you have to fly without me."

"Yeah, like if Hiccup gets captured by Alvin, Daggur, or Viggo!" Nightwolf called out.

"What?!" The village yelled.

"Who's Alvin and Viggo?"

"Oh, don't worry about Viggo. You don't meet him for three years. Alvin, you'll meet him sometime in a few months."

Stoick paled at the thought of Hiccup being captured.

"If you want, after the Red Death battle events happen, I can show you clips or the full episodes. We'll talk about it later."

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _I want to depend on you, Riegan!_** **"**

 **[Toothless pulls up the old gear again, and Hiccup realizes something: Toothless truly wants to need Hiccup to help him fly.]**

Hiccup and Toothless beamed at each other. Valka smiled fondly at the bond the two have.

 **Hiccup (narration)**  
 **"** _Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart._ **"**

Stoick smiled sadly at the last sentence. He hugged Valka and Hiccup.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Okay, bud, you ready?_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Yes!_** **"**

 **[Hiccup unhooks his leg and somersaults off of Toothless, and they freefall together.]**

"Hiccup, Toothless!" The village cried out.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Hiccup was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas. "I can't wait to do that!"

"I did say that you falling from thousands of feet is nothing since you fall willingly."

Hiccup nodded.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Yee-haw!_ **"**

 **[Toothless taps Hiccup, spinning him in the air.]**

 **Hiccup (narration)**  
 **"** _Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift._ **"**

 ** _"Yes you did. I love you Riegan."_**

 ** _"I love you too Toothless."_**

 **[Hiccup hooks back onto Toothless and shakes the snow off the mountain.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Whoo-hoo!_ **"**

 **Hiccup (narration)**  
 **"** _But he gave me a better one!_ **"**

 **[Fade into white]**

Applause came from the audience. "That was just perfect!"

Nightwolf and Siren smiled. "Alright y'all. We're going to send you back to where you were. No memories or anything. Once the events play, you will remember everything except for a few things."

Nightwolf cleared her throat. "So do you want to watch clips or the full episodes?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

 **Alright people. What did you think? Choose if you want them to see clips or the full episodes.**

 **Questions, comments you know where they go.**


	17. Epilouge

**Alright everyone, it was unanimous. So full episodes.**

* * *

"We'll watch the full episodes," said Hiccup.

Nightwolf smiled as Siren nodded. "Alright. Now to send y'all to y'alls time."

Nightwolf clapped her hands. The village and dragons were gone. Nightwolf turned to her friend. "That went better than expected."

Siren nodded. "I'm going to sleep. We've had enough excitement for one day."

 **-Berk-**

A few days after Hiccup woke up, he stared out of the window. "We'll see you guys again soon."

 _ **"Riegan go to sleep."**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"Sorry bud, goodnight."**_ Hiccup sighed. "Goodnight Nightwolf and Siren."

* * *

 **Alright it was short but good. Have a great day/night. I will take a small break before uploading the sequel. I haven't even started. :)**


End file.
